Empty Space
by lizbif
Summary: Peyton returns to Tree Hill to be with her love once more, but can she be forgiven from the people she left? breyton
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Empty Space**

**Summary: Peyton returns to Tree Hill to be with her love once more, but can she be forgiven from the people she left?**

**Rating:T (just in case)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own OTH or its characters. In fact I own very little – debt it a bitch! lol**

**Author's Note: This is my second attempt at a Breyton fanfic so be gentle with your reviews. I do't have a beta so please excuse any errors.**

**I have written a few chapters at present so depending how you folks like it I will post more. Thanks**

**___________________________________________________________________**

I stared at the dotted line, that awaits my signature. I can hear the nervous coughs of the lawyers sitting around the large wooden table. They could sense my hesitation to sign away the only thing in my life that keeps me alive on a daily basis. They did not understand that for me this deal was not just about money, selling out or losing control. No, by signing away my record company to the corporate label, meant that the existence I had created for myself in the past four and a half years was over. I created this label as it was my last chance of survival. Music had always been my passion and it was the second love of my life, secondly to Brooke. I choose pursuing my internship a record company when I was 18 to be with my first love, but the path I chose became bumpy and eventually I crashed. The love we had had been destroyed by blood stained hands. I had to leave my home….our home, so that she could live a pain free existence. It was the sacrifice I needed to make. It hurt and I was left with a void I couldn't fill. My heart had become an empty space, and everything I tried could not replace her. I realised I had to shut off my heart, and fill my mind with new ventures. So I left everything and everyone I knew.

I had some money that my dad gave me when he sold our house. He thought that it would be better for me to put my inheritance to use now instead of waiting another 20 or 30 years. I had enough capital for a small start up. Within 12 months I had signed 3 acts and was close to breaking even when my next act went global. The money rolled in and since then the success of the label just got bigger. I had been approached at least two to three times since then by major labels to sell. I always knocked them back, until this one arose 3 months ago. They offered crazy money but more importantly I was still allowed an active role in any creative outlet that I wished. But it wasn't the money that was the clincher in the end. It was the realisation that my heart still ached for her no matter how many hours a day I worked, the new famous friends I made, or the number of zeros that continued to be added to my bank account. Every night when I eventually found myself alone I thought of her and how she was still the only one for me. I grew tired and weary of being alone and void of emotion or love.

I hesitate to sign the contract because I made the decision to go back, to find her and see if she can forgive me for the blood I shed and the pain I caused and to find the love we once shared. Because I tried to punish myself by leaving, because I took away from her what she can never get back, and I deserved to be punsihed for that, and my punsihedment was to live with a broken heart.

It has never healed and I am weary of the pain, and hope that I served my time, because I want to be healed and the only way is to be with her.

Another loud cough pulled me back out of my thoughts.

I grabbed the expensive looking pen, took a deep breath and signed.

" Congratulations Ms Sawyer, you are now an even richer woman. What's the first the first purchase going to be?"

" A ticket home" I said feeling the corners of my mouth develop into the first genuine smile I had had in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to Teske and Othhillfan for the kind reviews. Here is the second part. Again if anyone reading this could let me know what they think it would be great to hear.**

Chapter 2

Being nervous is an emotion that I had long forgotten the feeling of, yet ever since this plane took off my stomach has been tied in knots. I try to remember the times I felt this nervous, and they all come back to her. The first time we kissed, the first time we confessed our love and the first time we made love. The one person in the world who could make me feel complete was also the one person who could turn me into a bumbling nervous wreck.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped out of the airport was how, in my absence which felt like a lifetime, in reality not much in Tree Hill on the surface had changed. I grabbed a cab, directing him to a downtown hotel town. I watched the scenery go by and found memories of years gone by filling my head.

I suddenly noticed we were approaching Main Street, and my old teenage haunt of Karen's Café, but to my surprise I saw the first significant change in Tree Hill. Karen's Café was no more .Instead it looked like a boutique children's clothing store. Before I could get a proper look, it was gone, and replaced by another shop front window.

--------

I dropped my bags on the floor and threw my exhausted body on the hotel bed. It was only two in the afternoon. I knew I should have booked a later flight. Then I could have holed up in the room over night and built up the confidence to face her.

Sighing I grabbed the copy of the telephone directory provided in the room and looked up her name. I breathed a sign of relief to see her name B. Davis staring back at me. At least that meant she was still in town and wasn't married. I wans't naïve enough to think that she wouldn't have moved on from me or Tree Hill and I had prepared myself to have to look further a field. But no, she was still in town and living over on Devon Crest Way, which I recall as being part of an estate built back in the early 90s when we were growing up. Her father was one of the lead architects and it was that project that brought the Davis family to town. Rather ironic that she was now living there.

I looked at the clock again. 3pm. An awkward time. Any normal person would still be in work. Was it worth venturing over there now? Wouldn't she still be at work?

"No, stop making excuses for yourself, just go." I told myself out loud.

I made my way over in the rental car the hotel had organised for me at my request. I found the house easily enough, but I was startled when I saw it. It was typical suburbia street, neatly trimmed lawns, bikes and children's toys lying around yards and drive ways. The houses varied in style from larger to smaller homes. Brooke's appeared to be one of the smaller ones. A people carrier type car sat parked in the drive. It didn't seem like Brooke's type of vehicle choice. Maybe there was another B Davis in Tree Hill that I didn't know about. I knew there was only one way to find out.

I approached the house, the front door was open with just the screen closed over it, I stepped onto the porch steps, and the wood creaked loudly beneath my feet.

.

"Hayley is that you?" her voiced drifted out from the home, "I wasn't expecting you guys for at least another half hour. Is everything ok?"

I choked I didn't know what to say, instead I stood there in silence, as Brooke finally came to the door. I watched as the happiness drained out of her eyes when she realised I wasn't her expected guest.

"Hi" I choked out.

---------

I don't how I had expected the whole exchange to go. I knew the chances of her welcoming me with open arms were slim, but at the same time I had deep hope that she would not be so cruel as turn me away.

There was an agonising and painful silence while I waited for her to say something, anything, but there she remained rooted to the spot behind the screen door staring at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

I had planned out in my head the words I would say, how I had missed her, how I loved her, but the words stayed stuck in my throat. Seeing her again, I was in awe of her beauty. I had forgotten the way she seemed to shine; I once described it as it being the goodness of her soul that shined through to the surface, that gave her that amazing healthy glow. Of course she told me not to be so silly, slapping me lightly on the arm before devouring me in a searing kiss.

"I'm……I'm sorry" I croaked, my voice breaking slightly as I was overcome with a wave of emotions. The words seemed to echo on the porch. Still she stood there, silent and still. The only sign of any recognition of the situation was the welling of tears, pooling in her deep dark hazel eyes. Tears of joy, sadness or anger, I was unable to determine.

Then I saw her eyes flutter and she broke the staring competition we had become engaged in. I turned to follow her new line of sight and saw a car pull into the drive way. Hayley was in the driving seat.

I turned back to face Brooke who was stepping through the porch door towards me.

"You need to leave" she finally spoke

I looked at her questioningly

"Now Peyton, please. I can't do this now. Please go."

I was interrupted from replying by the screams from Jamie

Having been released by his mom from his car seat he bounded across the garden towards to porch shouting, " Aunt Brooke! Are we stilling having a bbq?"

He reached the porch and stopped in his tracks and stared at me "Who is this?" he asked Brooke.

I looked down at Jamie, 4 years had made a big difference on him. He was no longer the toddler I remembered. He had to be at least 6 now. I looked back to see Hayley coming round from the other side of the car carrying a sleepy little girl in her arms.

It suddenly hit me how much of my friend's lives I had missed and not just Brooke's.

Hayley stopped suddenly in her tracks when she realised the scene unfolding in front of her

"Oh my god Peyton! Is that really you?" she exclaimed with a joyful tone that relaxed me some what. I couldn't deal with another frosty reception.

"Mama who is she?" cried Jamie.

"Shhh Jamie you will wake Elizabeth sweetie" Hayley tried to hush her son, but she was too late as the little girl in her arms started to stir.

A groggy cry of "mommy" came from the little girl, as Brooke stepped past me and took her from Hayley's arms.

"Hey sweetie mama's got you now" she said soothingly as she stroked the brown hair out of the girls face.

"She's yours?" I bluttered out.

"Yes, Peyton, yes she is. And I think I already asked you to leave. I have things to take care of." I watched in stunned silence as she carried her daughter back into the house, with Jamie following her.

I turned back to Hayley

"I think its best if you go for now Peyton."

"I..I…..I "

"Just go Peyton. Meet me at the Rivercourt at 8 tonight and we can talk then."

I nodded my head in silent confirmation.


	3. Chapter 3

I am SO sorry for the delay in this update. It has been budget setting time at work and I've been working crazy long days. I feel awful after getting some lovely reviews from you all. It is most appreciated and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations. I promise I will get to the Brooke/Peyton scenes soon. This chapter was difficult for me to write but I felt I needed a scene in between the Brooke/Peyton show down. I hope it reads okay (No beta)

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Peyton sat crossed legged on the cold graveled ground of the dimly lit river-court.

Her fingers traced along the long since faded names which had been spray painted by the group of friends at the end of their senior year. Back then, her and Brooke had been in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, with both having only realised and professed their love for one another weeks before, prompted by the attack from psycho Derek. Together that night, they had sprayed their names in a love heart. Peyton Loves Brooke. Sharing with the world and their friends the truth of their feelings for one another.

The night Peyton fled Tree Hill, she made one last visit to the river-court, it was the last stop she made before disappearing into the dark of the night. She left no trace when she ran away from Brooke, no note, no goodbye. It was unfair on Brooke, but she would never have let Peyton go, she would have made it too hard, and Peyton had to go.

Continuing to trace the girls declaration of love, Peyton's fingers moved over the addition she made 4 years ago. It was also faded now but slightly more visible than the original writing. Peyton's hands moved over the five simple words. I will always love you. Five simple words, from the simplest Love-song that she had always cherished. She needed Brooke to know that she would never stop loving her, that even though she was gone, the love remained.

"I didn't think you would show," Haley said pulling Peyton out of her thoughts

"Thank you for meeting me Haley. I really appreciate it."

An awkwardness hung in the air. Peyton cut everyone and everything off that was related to Tree Hill and Brooke, so she not only left Brooke, she left Haley and her their friends completely in the dark.

"I...I can't believe how big and handsome Jamie got," Peyton said breaking the silence.

"Four years will do that to a kid," Peyton noticed the bitterness in Haley's voice. She had anticipated a slightly warmer reception after the olive branch she had presented at Brooke's earlier that day.

"Haley I am sorry."

"I didn't come here to listen to your apology Peyton. I don't care that you didn't say goodbye or stay in touch with any of your friends, but I do care that you abandoned Brooke when she needed you most."

"Haley is was complicated. I wanted to be with her but I couldn't."

"Complicated? You of all people must have known what Brooke was going through. She may never have been as close to Victoria as you were to your mums' but it still hurt her when she died. How could you not be there for her?"

Peyton hung her head in shame. Still after all this time she could not find it in her to answer that question. The guilt was too much. A single tear drop slowly escaped and rolled down her pale cheek.

Haley moved to sit on the gravel beside Peyton. She pulled out a tissue from her purse and offered it to Peyton.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I am not angry at you, not really. Just disappointed and confused as to what happened to you both. I thought you and Brooke were forever, I imagined that nothing would drive you apart, least of all the death of her mother."

"How much did she tell you Haley?"

"Well I was hoping you would fill in the gaps. The first I knew you were gone was when I realised I hadn't seen either of you for three days. I went by your place and found Brooke lying on the couch with a tear stained face. She said you had gone, and she didn't know where."

Peyton took in a deep breath and swallowed it hard, she was not sure if she was ready to listen to the pain she caused, but she let Haley continue.

"She never told me what happened between you two, even to this day. Your name hasn't been uttered for years. After weeks of tears, drinking and shutting herself off from us, she appeared at her house. She declared that she was ready to move on and that she would appreciate it none of us brought the subject up again. I haven't heard her mention your name until your visit today."

"How is she now?"

"She's angry, confused....just like me Peyton. Why are you hear now, after all this time?" Haley questioned vigoursly.

"I wanted to come back sooner, I thought, I thought the longer I stayed away the more the pain would dull, but its always been with me and I can't take it anymore. Maybe its selfish but I had to, I need to see her again."

Both girls sat in queilty digesting the new revelations in their mind. Peyton finally found the courage within to start asking the burning questions in her mind.

"I didn't come back here to upset her Haley. Yes, I want her back, and I was willing to fight for her. But now....."

Peyton stopped talking and let a few sobs escape. Calming herself down

"Haley, do me one favour."

"Peyton I don't know if I can..."

"Just tell her that, that daughter of hers is beautiful......she always said she dreamed of having a daughter. I am ..... well Brooke deserves to get everything she wants."

Peyton moved to stand up, but Haley grabbed her arm to stop her

"Thats it? You're leaving again?" Haley asked.

"I'm didn't come here to hurt anyone. I am done causing pain. I just want her to be happy Haley. That is why I left, because I didn't believe I could do that anymore, and obviously I was right. I can see she has moved on. Me staying here any longer will not do any one any good."

"You need to give her time Peyton. Don't run away again. You will just hurt her all over again." Haley pleaded.

Peyton's head and heart ached with the turmoil. She wanted to get on the next plane out of North Carolina and flew anywhere. Why stay? Brooke obviously had a family and a child. Peyton was a lot of things, but she was not a home-wrecker.

"I can't promise you that you and Brooke will be okay again but you need to stay and give her the time and opportunity to want to speak to you Peyton. She deserves that after all this time. Please don't run."

Peyton knew she was right. Brooke deserved so much more than Peyton could ever give her, but the least she could do was apologise for leaving in the manner that she did.

"I'll stay for a week."

A weak smile graced Haley's face, "Good. You are making the right decision Pey."

"I'll be at the Ramada downtown. You can assure Brooke that I won't make any more house calls without her permission."

Peyton stood up brushed down her jeans and started to walk off into the night. As she reached the end of the court she stopped in her tracks as Haley called out.

"Peyton, promise me one thing."

"I'm sure I owe you at least a couple of promises"

"Don't give in."

___________________________________________________________________

Okay so that's that out of the way. Next up Brooke seeks out Peyton, and maybe we will find out why Peyton really left.

Thanks to everyone reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. I promised Brooke and Peyton interaction and while there is a little here the chapter took a slightly different turn than I had first imagined.

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Peyton had spent the last 3 days, and 7 hours and 23 minutes in her hotel room. In that time she had ordered room service 7 times, attempted to start reading the hotel copy of the bible 4 times, each time resulting in her falling asleep. She'd also watched 5 pay for view movies, read her daily copy of the Tree Hill Tribune from cover to cover, as well as the hotel literature on the local tourist activities in Tree Hill.

The trash can was filled with balled up hotel stationary, which were the discarded attempts of apology letters to Brooke. These were just tens of attempts of the hundreds Peyton had written over the 4 years, but they all found the same fate in the end.

The waiting was long and drawn out, but the half way point was nearing. Three and half more days and Peyton would be gone once more, but for this time good.

Peyton's mind wandered far too much for her own liking. For being the self professed loner, it had been a long time since Peyton had ever spent this much time on her own. She had made sure to surround herself with people. They may not have been real friends or anyone who really meant anything to her but they were there, they provided noise, drama and distraction for her own thoughts. She had believed that she had trained herself to hide from the ghosts in her mind, but she had just been kidding herself for too long.

Peyton feel asleep shortly after the sun set for the third day, only to be woken hours later in the dark of the night in a cold sweat, clutching her chest gasping for air. She ran through the darkness into the bathroom where she splashed her face with the cold water. Lifting her head slowly, she stares at her reflection in the mirror. She is pale and haggard looking. She is a poor rendition of the bright, fresh faced, curly blonde she once was. But that is what the weight of carrying the knowledge, that you killed someone around with you will do.

It had been an accident, self defense is what Brooke called it, but the fact of the matter was that Victoria died that night and Peyton was the one left with blood on her hands. Every night Victoria haunted Peyton's dreams, and no matter how much Brooke assured Peyton that she did not blame her, the truth of the matter was that Peyton had taken Brooke's mother's life.

She felt hypocritical standing next to Brooke at the funeral. Though Brooke and Victoria did not have the typical mother-daughter relationship, Brooke ached for her mother's approval and love. Peyton held Brooke's hand through out the ceremony, and held her close when she could no longer contain her sobs as they watched the wooden casket being lowered into its final resting place.

Peyton's heart ached for the women she loved, for not being able to console her, but more importantly for knowing that she was the cause of the pain.

Days passed and the twosome tried to return to some sort of normality but the events of that fateful night remained ever present in Peyton's mind. Every teardrop that stained her beautiful face, pierced Peyton's heart. The nightmares worsened. They started differently every time but ultimately ended with Peyton standing over Victoria's body with blood stained hands. Brooke would be their too. Usually crying, sometimes threatening Peyton, sometimes beating Peyton. She would wake startled every night, sweating and shaking. Brooke would try to console her, ask her about the nightmares, but Peyton could not handle Brooke's sympathies....the guilt was too deep and ate away at her.

Every day it got harder and harder to look at the women she loved without being reminded of her darkest moment. Every time she caught a glimpse of sadness in Brooke's eyes, waves of guilt washed over her. Being with Brooke was becoming more and more painful everyday, until she could take no more. That was the reason Peyton fled. Be cause she could no longer hurt Brooke by being the constant reminder of her mother's death.

Unable to look at herself anymore, Peyton made her way back into the room and headed straight for the minibar. Four bottles of vodka, two tequilas, and three Jack Daniel's which eventually helped Peyton pass out.

__________________

She awoke, rubbing her eyes as the pain from the bright light window hit her. She glanced around the room, looking for the clock. It read 10:13. Then she heard the banging that she had thought she had dreamt. The door, it was her hotel room. She fumbled falling out of the bed as she ran to answer the door, forgetting about her appearance, in the haste ti ensure she answered the door before her visitor gave up and left. She struggled clumsily with the lock, at the second attempt she unlocked the door and swung it open to see a sight she had longed for. There in all her glorious beauty stood Brooke Penelope Davis. Time had made her ore beautiful than she could remembered. Her hair was longer than before, with slack curl through it brushing over her shoulders. In contrast Peyton knew she must have looked awful having wore the same outfit for the last 30 odd hours, with unwashed hair, and what was starting to feel like a severe hangover emerging. This was not how she had hoped this meeting would start.

"Rough night Sawyer?" Brooke said sternly.

"You could say that. I hoped but wasn't expecting you to show."

"Well here I am. Are you going to invite me in or do you need to go get a coffee to rid you of the hangover?" she said with a tint of disgust at Peyton's drunken behaviour.

"Of course, come in. I'm sorry, I , I'm just up."

"That is rather apparent," Brooke sniped as she stepped Peyton and into the hotel room, taking in the devastation of the room., the unmade bed, the leftover room service and the empty booze bottles.

"You know they have maid service here right?" she mocked.

"I know, but I wanted to wait here until you came. I didn't want to risk the chance of missing you," Peyton answered.

Brooke glanced around the room some, more looking for somewhere to sit,eventually perching herself on the end of the bed. Peyton stood rooted to the floor by the door, scared to move.

"My head told me not to come, because what good will come of this, but I needed answers Peyton. I've worked so hard at moving on, and I have. I am happy and content with my life. Then you showed up out of the blue, and I need to know why. Why now?" Brooke pleaded.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay folks the chapter we have ben waiting for - the throw down!

A lot of dialogue, which I hope is easily enough to follow.

I had to change the rating of the story because the language starts to get heated now.

______________

Chapter 5

Four years of waiting and suddenly Peyton couldn't find the words. All those attempts to write letters, all the conversations she played over in her head time and time again, all those words had vanished and all that was left was

" I missed you."

It was a plain and simple fact, that Peyton Sawyer's heart had indeed ached every moment it had been apart from it's soulmate. She was a martyr for her own cause.

"Missed me? You are kidding right Peyton? That's not enough. That doesn't explain four years of absence." Brooke cried, her voice cracking, an obvious lump caught in her throat.

Peyton knew she owed her more than the void of silence that was present in the room. She moved away from the door into the room, approaching Brooke

"Don't come near me Peyton, I swear. You stay where you are and explain yourself to me. Explain why you felt the need to break my heart." Brooke said angrily spitting out each word.

"I didn't want to" Peyton spoke, which was met with a gruff from Brooke

"I didn't want my mother to die and then have my partner leave me but hey shit happens right? Wrong! You had a choice Peyton and YOU chose to leave me!" she shouted in disgust.

Finally the fires in Peyton's heart started to ignite and the fight instinct kicked in. She remembered that she came back to Tree Hill for a reason and she needed to start fighting for that now.

"I hurt you Brooke. I realise that. I hurt myself. Your mother died and it was MY fault. Her blood was on my hands. Do you know how difficult it was to see you shed tears over something I had done to you? It was unbearable. The guilt was unbearable. I couldn't escape it, I had to get away from it. And leaving you was the only way I knew how. I tried to think of another way, I promise you I did. I didn't take my decision lightly Brooke. You were, you are the love of my life. I sacrificed that because I thought it was the right thing for you."

"So you are not the jealous person that I said you were. Oh no in fact you broke my heart because you loved me so much? Well how very Shakespearian of you Peyton. Always the fucking martyr aren't you." Brooke was now on her feet pacing round the room, the urge to run out the door overwhelming her.

"I thought I was the person that could heal you, that could make your world complete. But I shattered your family into pieces, I hurt you and I hurt myself. We weren't happy, we were going through the motions. It had been three weeks since the funeral and you didn't touch me, or kiss me once. Why do you think that was?"

Not waiting for an answer, Peyton continued, "It was because we both knew that you blamed me. And I wouldn't want to sleep with my mother's killer either so I couldn't expect you to."

"You didn't kill her Peyton. For god sake how many times did I have to tell you that. You never listen. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! The police agreed it was self defence." Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs. She paced some more before seemly having no more energy and plumped herself heavily back on to the bed.

"She was my mother Peyton and yes I was upset when she passed but she deserved it. She tried to end us. And the sad fact of the matter is that she finally achieved it." Brooke said quietly, as the signs of her rage ebbed away

Peyton made a bold move and tentatively sat on the edge of the bed leaving a gap of a few feet between the two of them.

"I thought about that night over and over again. How I could do it differently. I envisaged that I was a real hero, that I save you and Victoria was put safely behind bars. She enraged me so much when I saw her hitting you like that. The sight of the blood dripping down you face sent me into a wild rage. I couldn't not fight for you Brooke."

"And I am glad you did Peyton, I am. I was never and will never will be angry at you for defending me. I loved you because I knew you would do anything for me."

"You were wrong about me not wanting to be with you. You read it all wrong Peyton. I was feeling guilt rather than sorrow."

"Why?" Peyton interjected suddenly

"Because I ruined you. If it wasn't for me you would never have done what you did. I spoiled you Peyton. You were upset and wrongly blaming yourself. I caused that. It hurt me more to see that pain in your eyes than anything else"

"We were so blinded by our own feelings of grief, sorrow and guilt."

"We were both fools Peyton, but I never left. I never gave up on you and that's where the difference lies."

Peyton couldn't say anymore she had explained clearly why she left and for a moment she thought Brooke had understood.

"I had to fool myself into thinking that you were dead just to cope," Brooke laughed mockingly to herself.

"Brooke I regret nothing more than leaving and causing you the pain that I did." Peyton interjected.

"Well that is where you and I differ Peyton. I am angry at you and I wished you had never left, but I can't regret the last four years, because I cannot regret having my daughter."

Her daughter. Peyton had been wondering when the that issue would arise. She had been avoiding it, because in truth it scared her. She didn't want to hear about her, about how Brooke had finally got her happy family, with out her.

Brooke noting, that the mere mention of her daughter caused Peyton to be uncomfortable, pressed Peyton for more, "My daughter Peyton. You saw her with your own eyes. Yet you have not asked me one single question about her."

"What do you want me to ask Brooke? Do you want me to suffer more than I already am?"

"Well I suffered so why shouldn't you?" Brooke barked back hastily.

"You suffered? Really Brooke. You suffered for what .... I mean that kid has got to be almost 3 years old? So you suffered for a few months, but then you moved on found yourself a man and got everything you ever wanted. A family." Peyton exclaimed, " Excuse me for thinking that, that is suffering. I thought about you everyday. I worked 24/7 to try and not think about you. I never, not once was with anyone else, because it was ALWAYS you!"

"Don't turn this into some kind of pity competition Peyton. You had free will. I was forced into my situation. I didn't want to hate you, but that is all you left me with. A bitter aftertaste and a fantasy of how we could live." Brooke sobbed, her voice cracking and her eyes watering as she fought back the immanent tears.

Peyton's instincts kicked in and she placed a gentle hand on Brooke's shoulder, in some attempt of offering a means of comfort.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I am so sorry. I guess it is true; sometimes the biggest heart ache brings us true joy, and you deserve to be happy. I am glad you got the little girl you always wanted, and I know you are the best mother there could be. I will regret my mistakes, but you are right not to regret yours. She....she is beautiful just like her mommy."

By now tears were flowing steadily down Brooke's face. She turned to look at Peyton, and for the first time she started deeply into the blonde's eyes. That's when she saw what she was fearful of. Love. Nobody had ever looked at Brooke with such love in their eyes, and knowing that was a fact, broke Brooke's heart even more.

___________________________________________________________________

So it's not over yet but I was really starting to struggle and I wanted to put something up sooner rather than later. I am hoping this bank holiday weekend will give me a bit more time to write. Thank you for your kind reviews. It makes me want to do better with every chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N :

Sorry for the delay in this update.

A continued thank you to all those who read/review or have added this story to their updated notice. It is most appreciated. I'm running out the door as I upload this so I hope there are not too many errors.

Let me know what you think and I'm in two minds about where I take this next so I am open to suggestions

Chapter 6

Brooke hadn't noticed the tears until she tasted the bitter salt on her lips. The realisation caused her to shirk away from the gentle comforting touch of Peyton, but the she was unable to unlock her eyes from her. She saw the look love turn into sadness as the touch was broken. It pained her to see that hurtful look on Peyton's soft facial features. Vocally she blamed and cursed Peyton for the breakdown of their relationship, but deep inside she knew that if maybe she hand just been a bit stronger she could have saved them both.

_Flashback _

_It was late on a normal Thursday night. Brooke was home alone in the apartment that she shared with her girlfriend. They had been living together ever since Brooke's parents up'd sticks, abandoning Brooke in the process. It suited her though, because her mother had always disapproved of Peyton as a friend, never mind the fact that she was now her partner. They had been together for just over tenth months, in the official sense of being girlfriends. They came out to their friends and family respectably just a few months ago. Some were surprised, but most were happy for them. Unsurprisingly was Brooke's parents response. Charles, her father, as usual was always at the office or the gold course. Brooke ended up leaving a message with his assistant, who indeed did sound shocked at her declaration of being in love with a women. She assumed the message was passed on but she never heard back from him. And Victoria, well of course she went into bitch mode. She called Brooke crazy, and warned her to get away from the blonde slut, at which point Brooke hung up the telephone. She decided there and then that she no longer needed her parents as she had all the love she needed from Peyton. _

_She had recently been forced to call Victoria, as she had been offered a contract with Victoria Secrets to design her own line. Being under the age of 21 seemed to cause some issues and they had required the consent of a parent. As much Brooke loathed the thought of involving Victoria, she knew it was her only option if she was to follow her dream. She had called and left a message on Victoria's answer phone explaining the situation. That had been 4 days ago and still she had not heard a word. The reason for that was that Victoria had decided to visit Brooke in person._

_She turned up at the apartment after dark, banging on roughly on the door. Brooke was astonished to see her mother there on the door steps with a face of thunder. Victoria had marched her way past Brooke into the apartment. Startled she was unable to speak before Victoria started a verbal tirade. She insulted every aspect of Brooke's lifestyle from the decor of the flat to her latest fashion sketches she had been working on when she was interrupted. Sadly this type of abuse was not new to Brooke and she stood their quietly taking it. It wasn't until Victoria started laying into Peyton that Brooke found her blood boiling in rage. A shouting match began and then the unthinkable happened. Victoria struck out and slapped Brooke in the face. Brooke was stunned into silence, unable to comprehend the actions of her mother. Victoria looked at her daughter with rage seething through her veins and she started to goad Brooke into hitting her back. Brooke was unwilling to take the bait until Victoria attacked her once more. It was then that Peyton walked through the door. Brooke's surprise allowed Victoria a clean punch. Brooke hit the floor with blood pour down the side of her face. Peyton flew in fury towards her, arms swinging wildly, but Victoria managed to block the fleeing punches and went in for a swing at Peyton. She landed on the floor, opened her eyes and found Brooke lying in pain in the floor. Before she could move Victoria was kicking Peyton hard in the stomach, screaming at her for taking her daughter away from her. She aimed her next kick at Peyton's head when all of a sudden she found her own feet being kicked out from under her by Brooke. She went down hard, taking a serious knock to her head. Brooke struggled to get up off the floor, and making her way over to Peyton. She hoisted her up, taking most of her weight on her hip. _

"_We need to get out of here now" she murmured into Peyton;s ear. "Can you walk?"_

"_Just give me a moment and I'll be ok."_

"_We don't have a minute Peyton. We need to go now!"_

_But it was too late, Victoria was up on her feet again, and this time she had a weapon. Peyton screamed in horror as she hit Brooke over the head with a nearby vase. Brooke hit the floor like a tonne of bricks. Blood began to stain the cream carpet. Peyton, with all the strength left in her ran at Victoria, throwing her body hard against the wall. Fisted flew wilding, hair was pulled. Peyton fought back punch for punch, blow for blow. Pushing and shoving the two battled. Victoria had the upper hand, and Peyton was struggling to make contact with any of her swings. In a final attack of self defense Peyton blocked a punch and push Victoria backwards. It was to be the end of the battle. Victoria head hit her head bluntly on the corner of the coffee table. The corner would later declare that accidently head trama was the cause of death as a result of self defence. But in that moment, as Peyton saw Victoria's body lying lifelessly on their living-room floor Peyton knew she was to blame. She crumpled to the floor in a mixture of agony, exhaustion and fear. Brooke who had come to as Peyton made her final attack lay on the ground desperate to be with Peyton, but her injuries permitted her. They both lay their on separate sides of the floor with the body between them, intermittent sobs and tears filling the room, until the police found them._

_End of Flash back_

"If I had know about her I wouldn't have come back," Peyton said bring Brooke back quickly into the present

"Why?" she pleaded simply

"Because you're happy, and that's all I ever wanted for you."

Peyton noted the stream of tears on Brooke faces,

"Ok maybe you are not happy at this precise moment, but you were before I arrived. You have a family. That's all you ever dreamed of Brooke. And I all ever dreamed of is you being happy, I just kinda thought I;d be there by your side, but that's not to be the case" Peyton trailed off.

"So that's it. You are going to leave again?" Brooke questioned with a sharp tone.

"Yes ," Peyton replied quickly and bluntly. "It's the right thing to do. I came back for you Brooke. I can't have you anymore."

"You are blaming us being apart on my daughter now?" You have a damn cheek Peyton Sawyer."

"What? No! Brooke that's not what I am doing. If anything I am doing this for her. I couldn't break up her family that is not fair to her. She deserves a full and happy life Brooke, and that includes two parents."

"Hayley didn't tell you did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"About her father."

"I never asked, and to be honest I don't think I want to know. Ignorance is bliss. It hurts enough to know I can't have you. I don't need to know about the lucky bastard that got you in the end."

"Fucking hell Peyton!"

"What now?"

"You. You are just ......aghhhhh!" she screamed out of frustration. Her mind was racing with thoughts of how Peyton drove her crazy in so many ways. Everything about Peyton was strong and passionate, the way she loved her and the way she hated her.....always full of passion. It was that passion that over took Brooke's actions as collided her lips with Peyton's.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter has taken longer than I expected it too, for a number of reasons. Firstly I have been working crazy amounts of over time, followed by a short break away. I had this week to myself and have sat down numerous times trying to start writing this chapter, but I struggled.

I have been arguing with myself about how long I let the angst go on, and more importantly where I am taking this story. The happy ending is sometimes to easy, but do I really want to split up this couple? And if I keep them together it needs to be believable.... I can't just have them jump into to bed together.....can I?

Thankfully one of my current fave songs came on and inspired this chapter. That song was "Come On Get Higher" By Matt Nathanson. Enjoy and and thank you to all those who review and request story alerts.....you keep me going and determined to finish, one way or another.

Chapter 7

Peyton's mind exploded with the sensation of feeling Brooke's lips on her again. They felt and tasted the same; soft and sweet. Her mind stopped working as she was consumed by Brooke's mouth. She fell back into the bed, Brooke moving with her never breaking their bond. The kiss deepened when Brooke's tongue softly traced Peyton's lips seeking out acceptance, which is was eagerly granted. Peyton swore she could almost taste the sparks between them. After all these years the raw passion and desire she had for the beauty was still present and she was drowning in the moment. Hands were moving, hair being touched, skin connecting, desire in the swing of their hips. Then the inevitable happened, the need for air, pulling them apart.

Brooke stopped and rested her forehead on the blonde beneath her, panting heavily. Struggling for breathe Peyton managed to say a few words,

"I...I was not expecting that!"

Brooke gave a a cheeky smirk, placed a soft kiss on her forehead before uttering,

"Me either," as she rolled off Peyton to lie next to her on the hotel bed.

Composing herself Peyton took a deep breath before rolling on to her side to look at the brunette, who in turn moved to face the blonde. They stared at each other, searching each other's eyes for unspoken answers.

"Do you want to tell me about her father?" Peyton asked sheepishly

Brooke sighed heavily and rolled on to her back staring at the ceiling unable to stare Peyton in the eyes as she made her confession,

"There is not a whole lot to tell. When I realised you were not coming back, I did some stupid things. I needed to prove to myself that even though you didn't want me, plenty others did. So I did what the old Brooke Davis did. Got drunk and slept with random guys. I was reckless, wasted most of the time and obviously not very careful when it came to birth control. God when I think about it now I was still drinking and partying for the first 8 weeks of the pregnancy before I even realised. It was so stupid of me, but it numbed the pain for a few hours and made life a little more bearable."

"Brooke...."

"I don't know who her father is Peyton, it could be one of three guys, and I barely got their first name never mind a number. I know that makes me a bad person, and the worst part is how I explain that to my little girl when she asks me where and who her Daddy is."

Sobbing, Brooke, turned away from Peyton, trying to hide the tears making tracks down her porcelain cheeks.

Peyton placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, rubbing softly, hoping to try and some how soothe the pain.

"Not every one gets two parents Brooke. And even if they do it does not guarantee a happy childhood. And while your little girl may not have some one around she can call Dad, she does have the most loving mother. I don't need to see it to know that you would give your life for your child. She will want for nothing and have the idlic childhood you always dreamed of. She will get all that and be loved more than any other little girl because you are her mommy."

Brooke let out a deep heart wrenching sob, that Peyton felt shaking through her body.

"Oh Brooke please don't be so hard on yourself" she begged.

Brooke turned back to face Peyton, who caressed her cheek as she tried to dry the tears for her face. Peyton pulled her closer, wrapping Brooke in her arms, trying to sooth her. Brooke nestled in closer, placing her head on Peyton's chest.

"I thought you'd be angry at me" Brooke mumbled.

"I can never be angry at you. You made a mistake, and I know about making mistakes. But by the short glance I got at your little girl, I think it may have been your best mistake ever. I bet you are the proudest mommy in all of Tree Hill"

Smiling brightly Brooke nodded at her firmly, gripping more tightly to Peyton. She felt Peyton's longer fingers stroking lightly through her head. She wished she could stay there in her arms forever but life wasn't as simple as that.

"I'm going to have to go pick her up soon. She is with Nathan and Hayley."

"Okay," Peyton answered softly, continuing to stroke Brooke's silky soft hair.

They both felt the awkwardness settle back into the room. Reality was fast approaching, the bubble they had created in the last 10 minutes was about to be burst.

Peyton finally broke the silence

"What does all this mean Brooke?"

"I'm not sure. There is still hurt....you know?"

"Yea I understand, its been a long time."

"Are you in a hurry to get back to LA?"

"Not now. Not if you are happy for me to stay."

"Peyton, I think its obvious to us both that the connection between us is still there, but we can't rush this. It's all so different now."

"We can't rush this?... Does that mean you want to..?"

"I want you to be my best friend again, I want you to get to know my daughter and then well I guess we'll see what happens."

Brooke awaited Peyton's response, but it never came. She felt Peyton's body shake lightly below her, and moved to look at Peyton. She was met with a tear stained face, and lips pursed in to a nervous bite.

"Peyton....." Brooke said worried

"Thank you....thank you for giving me a chance to be in your life again. I'll make it up to you I promise. I'll never hurt you ag..." Peyton was forced into silence by Brooke's lips on hers. It was a soft, gentle kiss that last too shortly for her liking but still caused butterflies in her stomach.

Pulling her self up off Peyton and the bed Brooke straightened up her clothing and hair in the mirror before turning back to Peyton who was still lying on the bed taking in the sight before her.

"I really do need to go pick up Elizabeth. I'll call you later about having some lunch or dinner tomorrow if you like?"

"That would be really nice. I'll look forward to it." Peyton said pulling herself up off the bed.

Brooke made her way to the hotel door opening before turning back for one last look at Peyton, who was still sitting on the bed, with a beaming smile on her face.

"I'm glad you came back. I missed you." Brooke declared as she left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Right I am updating due to a request - I am sorry for leaving this for so long. This chapter ends a bit abruptly but I wanted you guys to have something to read rather than a continued wait.

Thank you SO much for all your reviews. I will try and be more focused on this story. I kind of got side-tracked reading some awesome Skins fics about Naomi & Emily. If you like Breyton you will like them trust me.

Anyway here is chapter 8. I'm going to go and try and write chapter 9 right now!

Chapter 8

It had only taken 2 hours before Peyton's hotel room phone rang, with the receptionist informing her that she had a Miss Davis on the line for her.

It was now some 16 hours later and Peyton was nervously walking up to Brooke's front door, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, a badly wrapped gift in the other. She could feel her pulse beating fast through her entire body. She berated herself for being so nervous. It was only a lunch invitation after all, but still she spent ages inspecting her choice of clothing and hair for the visit.

She knocked tentatively on the door and waited for it to open. Either time was moving in slow motion or it was taking forever for Brooke to answer. She tried again, harder this time. She could feel a bead of sweat falling down her brow, caused by a mix of nerves and the hot North Carolina afternoon heat.

The door finally opened and she was greeted with a dazzling smile from Brooke.

Peyton beamed back as Brooke stepped aside allowing her into the home. It was a modest home, with warm decor and furnishings. Peyton noted the few stray toys lying around the living room floor, and her eyes gazed round the room, until she found herself looking at a picture of Brooke and her daughter, which seemed to be taken when she was only days old. The photograph, so beautiful, so full of happiness and abundant love, crushed Peyton in a way she didn't foresee. In that moment she realised that although Brooke maybe the love of her life, Brooke's heart now belong to that baby with the dark chestnut hair. Peyton knew then she had been naive to think that they would be able to go back to the "way things were". Reality had hit, if Brooke was ever to take her back, she would have to learn to play second fiddle to the other woman in Brooke's life.

"Are they for me?" questioned Brooke, bringing a stunned Peyton back from her thoughts. She gave Brooke a somewhat confused glance, before realising that she had been referring to the gifts in her hands.

"Uhmm yeah well the flowers are for you and the gif....." Peyton managed, before she was cut off with the shouts of, "Aunt Brooke, hurry up it's your turn!" cried Jamie as he bounded into the house through the back door, quickly followed by his mother, who grabbed him, covering his mouth in the process.

"Sweetie what have we told you about shouting in the house when Elizabeth is napping?" Haley scolded her son.

"Sorry Mama. Who is she?" Jamie said pointing to Peyton, who was standing with a startled look on her face.

"Jamie, sweetie this is your Aunt Peyton. Remember I showed you the pictures of her? Hey Peyton, glad you came."

"Uhm yea...so am I," the words stumbled out of Peyton mouth while her mind raced with thoughts of her and Brooke's last conversation. Did she miss the part of the invite that mentioned Haley being there? Did she make up the idea of her and Brooke having a private lunch?

"Nice to meet you Aunt Peyton. Do you want to come play with me and Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked, excited at the prospect of having another person to play with.

"Sure kiddo. What are we playing?"

"Swing ball! I've already beat Uncle Lucas and Daddy today." Jamie exclaimed.

"Wow you must be really good Jamie," Peyton shocked at the announcement of even more guests and turned to look at Brooke for an explanation, "I didn't know this was a High School Reunion."

In return she was met with a shrug of Brooke's shoulders and a half hearted apologetic smile.

Filling her lungs with a a deep breath Peyton prepared herself for the firing line.

"Look Daddy I got Aunt Peyton to play with me," Jamie exclaimed as they walked out into the backyard, with Haley and Brooke following closely behind. Peyton really wasn't surprised when she saw that Lucas and Nathan were not Brooke's only guests. Indeed the whole crowd was there, including one or two new faces, which Peyton could only assume were people's boy or girl friends. Mustering up a fake smile Peyton managed a some-what weak hello.

"Hey everyone. Gee I feel like I just stepped back into High School," she said followed by a lack luster laugh.

She glanced round at the faces in the yard, some were smiling at her, some looked confused as to who she was, and some faces, particularly the one of Lucas Scott, did not exude a look of pleasure at her reappearance. It somehow reassured Peyton, that this was as much of a shock to them as her.

The silence was broken by Skills who marched over and pulled Peyton into a bear hug.

"What up P. Sawyer? Dang I didn't not expect you to be here, but man its great to see you girl. Your still looking fine!" he exclaimed

"Why thank you Skills. You are looking pretty fine yourself. What you up to these days?" Peyton asked genuinely happy to see her old friend.

"I'm good. My man Lucas and I coach the Ravens now. Next season, we are gonna bring back to glory to this town," Skills exclaimed, "And this fine thing here," he said while pulling a pretty blonde into a hug, "is my woman, Jodie"

"Hi Jodie, lovely to meet you", Peyton said sincerely.

"Aunt Peyton," Jamie pleaded pulling on her shirt, "You said you'd play with me."

"I sure did kiddo. Sorry Jodie, Skills, if you'll excuse me," Peyton smiled and followed Jamie over to the swing ball set.

Peyton could almost feel the stares coming from Nathan and Lucas as see began to play with Jamie, and was thankful when Haley and Brooke, distracted them with talk about firing up the bbq.

Brooke found herself trying hard not to stare at the blonde as she played with their nephew. She felt guilty for not pre-warning Peyton about the other guests, but it had been rather accidental.

With the game coming to an end, an exuberant Jamie bounce around the yard proclaiming yet another victory, but did confess that he thought Aunt Peyton was the best and that she should try playing his Daddy. Peyton politely rejected, stating she needed a drink to cool down, when in fact it was just an excuse to escape the glares from everyone else. The last time Peyton felt this self conscious about herself was probably back when Brooke and her made their first appearance in High School after being outed by a jealous Lucas. The stares, the murmurs were all so unbearable, but then she felt Brooke's hand slip into her's and all her fears disappeared. Recalling the memory she looked over to Brooke who was busy talking to Lucas and the second blonde at the gathering that Peyton had yet to introduced to.

What Peyton didn't notice as she walked into the kitchen was Brooke, unable to take her eyes off her.

In the kitchen found herself in the company of Haley and Mouth,

"Well your son well and truly beat me Hale's. You got a great kid there," chirped Peyton.

"Thanks Peyton, we think he's kinda great too. Can I get you something?,"

"Yea sure a cold soda," Peyton nodded and turned to Mouth saying, "Mouth good to see you. You are looking well."

Straight away she noticed the awkwardness of Mouth's body language.

"I'm good thanks, if you'll excuse my date is waiting for me to bring her drink," he said barely looking at Peyton as he made his way back outside.

"So everyone hates me huh?," Peyton sighed.

"Peyton you didn't expect to be greeted with open arms from all of us did you?" Haley asked.

"Not exactly but I didn't expect to walk into a blizzard. I mean if looks could kill, I'd be dead several times over."

"You cut everyone off Peyton, without so much of a good bye, they are hurt too you know. Plus they are very protective of Brooke, you can understand that right?" Haley pleaded.

"I guess," came the mumbled reply, as she slowly sipped on her drink.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay folks a few more requests for me to hurry this along. I am away for the weekend so you will have to make do with this for the time being._

_Word of warning there is some swearing in this chapter._

_Thank you to those who continue to read and review. This is my first multi chapter fic so the encouragement really helps._

Chapter 9

Peyton found herself left alone in the kitchen. She watched the group of friends and family relax and enjoy themselves through the window, more intently she watched Brooke. Who was playing the role of the perfect hostess. She had laid out a beautiful table and by the looks of it enough food to feed an army.. Peyton felt a pang of hurt through her chest watching the scene in front of her. Brooke seemed happy, settled and surrounded by a wealth of love. Was she right to come back and disrupt this? Did she deserve to be a part of this crowd anymore? Some of them certainly did not think so, and Peyton was starting to side with them.

Peyton pulled herself away from the window unable to look anymore and made her way to sit on the couch in the living room. The passing of time went unnoticed, but it had to be a while because her drink now sat empty on the coffee table. Her silence was broken by a voice she had been dreading to hear.

"I was hoping you might left by now," came the deep tones of Lucas' voice, " but obviously we are not that lucky." Lucas made his way round to the other side of the coffee table and stood, bearing over Peyton. His features were taut with the anger he was trying to contain.

Peyton remained seated and quiet, fearful of starting a war of words in Brooke's home.

"Come on then Peyton! What have you got to say for yourself? Don't sit there all meek and mild. I want to know what you are doing back here."

"I came back to say I'm sorry."

"Well that's fine you've said it now leave."

"I don't really think that has anything to do with you Lucas," Peyton said, her voice straining to hold back her obvious anger at his audacity to tell her what to do.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with me!" Lucas spat out with venom, " I let her go for you Peyton. You told me you loved her, you promised me you'd be good to her. I was right all those years ago. I told her you were damaged goods and that you would break her heart one day."

"You don't know what happened Luke, so you need to stay out of this. I came back to see Brooke, not you."

"I don't want to see you fucking her up Peyton. It took us months to sort her out. She's happy. We are happy. I won't let you mess that up," he proclaimed his voice continuing to get louder, the vein in his forehead becoming more prominent.

Jumping out her seat, facing off adjacent Lucas, with only the coffee table separating them Peyton looked Lucas straight in the eye.

"I know you are mad and angry with me, as are the other people out there, and I love and respect how noble and protective you are of Brooke, but don't think for one second I left her easily. I left because I loved her."

"Oh how fucking noble of you Peyton! Can't you just admit that you are a selfish bitch."

"Lucas!" cried two voices in unison.

Both Peyton and Lucas turned sharply to see their audience of Brooke, and a blonde Peyton had yet to be introduced to.

"Brooke, she shouldn't be here," Lucas proclaimed

"Well I invited her Luke so I would appreciate it if you treated her like any other guest in this house."

"Brooke you can't be serious? I won't stand for it. I won't let her hurt you again."

"Lucas I think you need to calm down honey," said the other blonde, calmly approaching Lucas, trying to south his anger through her soft gentle touches to his arm.

Angrily Lucas shrugged off the gesture of kindness, "Lindsey, I love you, but this has nothing to do with you."

"No Lucas I think you will find this has nothing to do with you," Brooke replied, "If you don't like the company I suggest you leave."

"You're kidding right?"

"I most certainly am not. Lucas you are my dear friend but you need to trust me when I say I can handle this."

A heavy sigh escaped from Lucas and he dropped his head to the ground, knowing he was defeated in this argument.

"Come on honey I think Nathan is almost ready to dish out the food. He will need a hand," came the gentle coercion of his girlfriend.

Peyton, who had stood in stunned silence with her head staring down at the rug through out the whole argument, lifted her head up to watched as the two left her and Brooke alone. Then her eyes found two beautiful dark brown orbs looking back at her, melting her heart in an instant.

"I am sorry about that Peyton. I didn't expect him to greet you with open arms but I honestly didn't expect that reaction. I shouldn't of invited him."

"Yea well I deserved it but you might be right about the invitation. I mean seriously Brooke a little warning wouldn't have gone a miss."

"I ...it ...I was scared." Brooke stuttered.

"Of...?" the blonde questioned back.

"Being alone with you." she murmured sheepishly.

A large grin broke out on Peyton's face, followed by a soft chuckle.

"Come here you silly billy," she laughed as Brooke got closer to her. Placing an arm around Brooke and pulling her in for a hug. Brooke's arms snaked around Peyton's back, and she placed her brow on Peyton's shoulder, her body relaxing into the comfort of the blonde's body.

"Please don't be scared of me," Peyton whispered in to her ear, "I promise we'll do this anyway you want to. Just talk to me and warn me when you are going to put me in front of the firing squad."

Brooke looked up into Peyton's eyes a with a fearful look on her face.

"I really want to start over again, I want you to be the one again, but its so complicated. I just...I just need time. My heart is still numb.....it's still healing. It's be so hard but I......believe .....I believe I just need time,"

Peyton grasped Brooke's face with both her hands, not willing to let Brooke break away from the moment.

"Brooke Davis, I don't know where to start, or how to begin, but I know I love you still. I'm willing to take journey, no matter how hard it maybe, because I'd wait for you. I'll wait the rest of my life for you to be ready. This....just being able to hold you close. It's enough for now. I never thought I'd get to hold you close again. So please don't worry. I'll be patient."

Tears formed in Brooke's eyes, tears of mixed emotions. Her heart and mind torn in two over what her reaction should be. Her heart was winning as she leaned her head in closer to Peyton's awaiting lips, but the sudden cries of "mommy" brought her mind back into reality.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys. More reviews and more people on alert. Wow I am starting to feel the pressure to make this story good. I struggled with the first half of this chapter but I think the second half makes up for it. I'm looking forward to getting the three girls together properly and interacting with one another.

It's late for me so no time to proof read so I hope it makes sense.

Thanks again to all those who are reading.

Chapter 10

Brooke had dashed away in an instant to answer the cries of her little girl. After a few minutes passed and Peyton realised, that Brooke was going to take longer than a few minutes, Peyton made her way back out to join the rest of the crowd. Everyone had taken their seats at the table, and the guys had started to dish out the hot food.

Peyton sat herself down in the vacant seat next Jamie at his request. The kid had taken a definite shine to the new blonde. Brooke came out and joined them eventually with her little girl, sitting themselves down at the other end of the table from Peyton. The group tucked in to their food and chat flowed freely amongst the group. Peyton kept her conversation mainly to herself and Jamie who was playing 101 questions with her. What basketball team did she support? What was her favorite colour? Did she like rabbits called Chester?

Then came the questions that started to get the others attention.

"How long are you in Tree Hill for?" asked Jamie loudly.

Peyton noticed Lucas and Brooke in particularly stop their own conversations to listen in.

"I'm not sure Jamie, but I am not in a hurry to go back to LA." she answered, while seeking out Brooke's eyes.

"But what about your job? Are you on holiday?"

"I don't have a job at the moment. I guess you could say I'm on a very long holiday."

"When we go on holiday we go to DIsney World, its much more fun than Tree Hill. You picked a silly place to go on holiday," Jamie said innocently.

"Oh I don't know about that, I'm having fun with you right?" Peyton said ruffling Jamie's hair lightly.

"What exactly was your job out in LA," came the question from Lindsay, who was shot a death glare from Lucas.

"Uhm I produced music and signed acts new acts," she answered rather shyly.

"Oh don't under sell yourself," piped up Skillz girlfriend, Jodie, "I read all about you in the Tree Hill Tribune. You are the girl from the small town who made it big."

"Well I don't know about that," Peyton began to reply but was cut off by the girl again.

"I thought it was impressive that Skillz introduced me to a published writer, then an NBA star, but you defiantly take the prize for most successful. The paper said you sold your label for over 500 million dollars!"

Peyton turned a shade of red, embarrassed as those around her chin's hit the floor at the revelation.

"If I had that sort of money I sure as hell wouldn't be hanging around in Tree Hill," Jodie finished off.

A hush fell over the table, an agonizing wait for someone to speak, thankful Jamie broke the silence,

"Mama is that a lot of money?" he asked

"Yes sweetie it is."

"Cool, Aunt Peyton it's my birthday soon and I really want a Playstation 3 but mama said its too expensive," he exclaimed, " Maybe you can get me a gift....if you like me that is."

"James Lucas Scott!" came the cries in unison from Nathan and Haley.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Guys it's fine," Peyton interjected.

"No Peyton it's not fine. Jamie you need to come with me son." Nathan instructed leaving the table and escorting Jamie into the house.

Aware of the awkward tension, Brooke tried to break the tension, "Okay guys who wants dessert!"

______________

After dessert, which was an assortment of pie, cake and ice cream for the kids, and general chit chat which thankfully left Peyton out of the conversation and spotlight, people started to makes their excuses to leave. Peyton followed Haley and Lindsey's lead and helped clear up the food while Brooke said goodbye to her guests, while Nathan and Lucas played with the kids.

"You don't need to help Peyton, we have this." Haley stated.

Peyton was slightly taken aback at the bluntness of her comment, and took it as a hint that perhaps her time was up, and she should be the next to make her excuses.

Grabbing her bag, she said a quick goodbye to Jamie, who was busy running around the garden chasing Elizabeth who was giggling wildly. Jamie stopped his chasing and ran crashing into the back of Peyton as she was heading back into the house, and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Wait Aunt Peyton, don't go. Come and play with me and Elizabeth. She will like you, cause I do," Peyton couldn't help but feel her heart warm at Jamie's sweetness, but she knew staying any longer in the present company was not a good idea.

"I'm sorry kiddo I really need to leave."

"But when will I see you again. You're not leaving Tree Hill again are you?"

"Not yet."

"Good you can come play at my house one day then, right mama?," Jamie asked excitedly looking at his mother and Brooke had walked on to the porch.

"Come on Jamie, let Aunt Peyton go," Haley asked her son.

"She can come and play though, can't she? Please!" he said almost begging.

"Maybe sweetie, depends if Aunt Peyton wants to," she finally replied looking at Peyton questioningly.

"Your Aunt Brooke has my number Jamie. You get in touch when you want to hang out. I'd enjoy it very much," she said prizing the child off her legs and giving him a friendly ruffle of his hair. She looked up sheepishly finding Brooke's eyes, "I think its time for me to leave."

"I'll walk you out," replied the brunette.

"See you later Haley, tell Nate I said good bye."

Brooke followed Peyton into the house. Not a word was uttered until they reached the front door. Peyton turned to face her.

"Thanks for inviting me over Brooke. You have a lovely warm home, I'm so proud of you."

Her hand gripped the door handle, pulling it open and stepping out into the sunshine, when suddenly she felt a hand on her's.

"Wait," came the hushed reply, stopping Peyton in her tracks. The hand lingered, and the hairs on Peyton's arms raised with the tingling sensation that coursed through her body, her heart rate increasing the longer the contact remained. Steadily she turned to face Brooke, eyes staring at one another questioningly. Then Brooke simply leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Peyton's cheek, holding the moment for a few seconds, before stepping back, smiling coyly at Peyton.

"Thanks for coming P. Sawyer."

Peyton, still in a daze by the sensation of having her lips on her again, smiled goofily at Brooke, words failing her.

"I'll call you later, yeah?" Brooke enquired timidly.

"Y...ye...yeah," Peyton stuttered, her breath caught somewhere deep in her pounding chest.

_____________________

Later turned out to be five hours. Peyton was on her bed with the new purchased sketch pad in her lap. She had not drawn for so long, but was surprised to see that she hadn't lost her natural ability. She was startled when the hotel room phone rang loudly, the shrill piercing her ears. The voice at the other end was unmistakable in its huskiness.

"Hi Peyton," she uttered timidly.

"Hey Brooke. I wasn't expecting to be hearing from you so soon," Peyton confessed.

"Yea well I had planned on playing a little harder to get."

Waiting for some sort of longer confession, Peyton paused, the silence slowly eating away at her. She racked her mind for the next thing to say, but it was blank. She wanted to say 'she missed Brooke' or 'i wished I could be with you right now' but she knew it was not the right time for such disclosure of feelings, so instead the vacuum of silence continued.

"I.....I...I just put Elizabeth to bed, you know otherwise I would have called earlier," came the words to break the tension.

"Oh...uhm that's ok. Is uhmmm she a good sleeper?" Peyton replied blurting out the first thing in her mind. It seemed appropriate. The staff she had with kids always raised the topic of sleep when they talked about their kids for hours on end. Peyton could almost see the bemused smirk spread on Brooke's face at the attempt to discuss child care issues.

"She's not bad once she is sleeping, it's just the getting her to sleep that's the hard part. She is pretty insistent on at least two bed time stories and one song."

"You singing? That I would like to hear," giggled Peyton softly in reply.

"Believe it or not I'm better when I am not singing drunk at the karaoke," came the mockingly sarcastic reply.

"Well I just hope your song choice is more appropriate these days. I don't think Maneater is a bedtime lullaby.," hit back Peyton swiftly.

Peyton enjoyed listening to the laughter emitted from the ear piece. She had forgotten about all the wondrous things that made Brooke perfect. Her husky voice, her soft smooth skin, her deep brown easy and laughter that made the world feel like they were sharing her happiness.

"I forgot about the gift your brought for her."

"Oh that's okay..."

"Peyton," Brooke said quickly cutting her off, "She will love it, as much as I did.....do."

"I'm glad. I thought it belonged back with a Davis. I know what it meant to you all those years ago. I know she will never need that little monkey to comfort her the way we did."

"Pey," croaked Brooke softly.

"Brooke, I'll never forget the day you gave me that silly purple monkey. You told me how it always made you feel safe and some how less alone in the world. You loved it more than anything, yet you were willing to give it up for me."

"Only cause you need him more than me," Brooke interjected hastily.

"You made me feel love in my darkest time. I never thought a stuffed monkey could help me get over the death of my mum, but it did help me. I knew in that moment that you loved me and that was enough to keep going on. I kept it close to me religiously for the next few months, clinging on to it for comfort, but really I kept it with me because it reminded me of you. I tried to return him to you, years later and do you remember what you said?"

"That I didn't need him," Brooke replied choking slightly on the sobs she was trying desperately to hold in, "Not when I had you."

"Yea," Peyton smiled gently, "But do you remember what else you said after that?"

Brooke paused, she remembered, but the words were stuck in her throat and a low sob was the only thing to escape through her lips.

" You told me to keep hold of him until we had our little girl for him to look after. I pray that Elizabeth will never really need him the way we did."

"They are small words but know that they are weighted heavily with gratitude, when I say thank you. I ....I know its."

"Brooke it's okay....its okay. Let's just keep moving forward yeah?" Peyton asked timidly.

"Would you like to come meet Elizabeth properly and maybe give her the gift yourself?"

"i'd love that," replied an over awed Peyton.

"Tomorrow afternoon maybe, once I get off work around 4. Is that okay?"

"Most definitely," came the enthusiastic response.

"I'll look forward to it, and this time I promise there will be no reunion."

"Even better," Peyton joked.

"Good night Peyton."

"Good night Brooke."


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello folks.

I have had a few messages of concern about this story. Yes I do plan to continue it....life has just got in the way. Work has been crazy and I've been busy chasing a promotion, which I am happy to say I got. It involves a lot of travel but that should be a good thing for this story....plenty of nights in hotel rooms to myself to get back into the writing. I am off on holiday soon but I aim to get something up before that.

Thank you for sticking with this story. Your words of encouragement makes me want to finish this for you guys. Thanks for being patient.

Liz xx


	12. Chapter 11

This is long overdue. I struggled with this so I hope it is okay. Think this might be my longest update and I still didn't get to the bit I wanted. No beta so please excuse any errors.

Chapter 11

Peyton sat in her rental car and watched as the clock changed from 16:02 to 16:03. She had been sitting in her car for 7 minutes, having arrived early in anticipation of seeing Brooke again, but she was aware that such eagerness could scare Brooke. She needed to be sensible and take this slowly if she stood any chance. So she sat and waited, deciding it would be more appropriate to arrive slightly later than early. "Just two more minutes," she thought to herself, when she was interrupted by a light tapping on window.

Hastily she rolled down the window to meet Brooke, crouched down on the pavement, with Elizabeth resting on her hip.

"Well hello Blondie! Are you going to sit in there all day or come and play with me and Lizzie-beth?" teased a smiling Brooke.

Peyton felt her face redden with embarrassment at being caught, "I'm sorry, I thought I was maybe too early."

"You are just on time, isn't she baby," she said to her daughter.

"You come play with mommy and me?" question the little brunette.

"Yea I have," replied a beaming Peyton.

Forty minutes later and Peyton found herself in Brooke's back yard, playing in the sand pit with Elizabeth, who was eagerly digging for pirates treasure. Peyton was not sure but for a 3 year old she seemed pretty clever and her vocabulary was impressive. The little girl chatted away making up stories with her toys, as they digged around in the sand.

"You're not digging deep enough Pey-ton," exclaimed the little girl, who emphasized heavily on the ton part of her name, which made Peyton giggle slightly.

"What's so funny Blondie," asked Brooke as made her way down into the back yard with a pitcher of ice-tea.

"Mamma her name is Pey-ton, not Blondie!" her daughter called out.

"I know sweetie, its what you call a nick name. You know how sometimes we call Jamie, jimmer-jam, and you LIzzie-beth?"

"Oh," was the child's response before returning her attention to her toys, while her mother and the blonde shared a smile.

"Drink?" Brooke asked.

"Sure," turning to the toddler she asked, "Can I take a break from digging? I'm thirsty."

"Uhm ok but you come back?"

"I will," Peyton assured her.

"You two seem to be getting on," Brooke said happily as Peyton approached the picnic table and poured herself a drink.

"Yea, it's strangely relaxing... digging that is."

"She seems to like you too," Brooke said eagerly, happy that her daughter hadn't gone all shy around Peyton ,"I know you might not believe this after you saw her with everyone yesterday, but she can be very shy around new people."

"Thanks. Nice to know I don't scare the kiddies," Peyton joked.

They sipped their ice teas in silence, alternating between watching Elizabeth, while stealing longing glances at each other. There was a tension brewing between them, a feeling unrest for them both, each one as nervous as the next about the next step for them.

Brooke started coughing slightly awkwardly, trying to clear her throat.

"Peyton," she coughed, "I think maybe we should...cough....we should go," but Brooke was unable to finish her sentence as her cough over took her. She grabbed her drink and took a large gulp, followed by deep breathes to compose herself.

Peyton looked on alarmingly at Brooke and went to pat her on the back but Brooke held out a hand to signal that she was okay.

"Park," Brooke finally muttered through gasps for breath.

"Excuse me," Peyton questioned.

With her breathe's slowly going back to normal Brooke found her voice once more, "We should go to the park. I promised Elizabeth a trip this morning but had to cancel for a conference call. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. I like the swings," smirked Peyton playfully.

__________________________________________

Peyton sat herself down on one of the swings, watching Brooke push her daughter on the swing. Squeals of joy and laughter emitted from the little girls mouth, and Peyton found hersle bing amazed at how easily the little girl could be so happy. She couldn't recall the last time she herself had laughed in such a carefree way, and found herself being stupidly jealous of the infant.

Peyton was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt her feet moving out fro under her, startled to realise Brooke was pulling her back on her swing

"Let's see how high Peyton can go sweetie," Brooke cried over to her daughter who was still in full swing.

Peyton gripped on to the chains tightly, glancing back and Brooke and cried, "What are you doing?"

"Having some fun," Brooke stated with a cheeky smile on her lips, "Hold on tight P Sawyer!" she chuckled.

Letting go Peyton found herself swinging forward, and heard the squeals of laughter from Elizabeth watching from her own swinging,

"Higher mommy, push her higher," she cried.

Falling back, Peyton felt Brooke's hands on her lower back pushing against her, relaxing into the moment Peyton found herself enjoying the freedom of the wind sweeping through her air, and found herself smiling crazily, and then she surprised even herself with the loud squeal that escaped her throat.

She barely noticed that Brooke had gone back to pushing Elizabeth, who seemed determined to go higher than Peyton was.

"HIgher Mommy, as high as Peyton," she cried.

Peyton and Brooke's eyes caught one another, both were glowing with happiness and exuberance. Peyton couldn't believe the joy she was experience from such a simple and childish activity. For the first time in years she felt young, as her blood rapidly pumped the blood through her body. She felt the rush and realised that she had not felt her heart beat this madly for so long, and she knew it was Brooke's beautiful smile that was causing it.

_________________________________

"You sure you don't mind this,"Brooke asked for the third time.

"Brooke it's fine honest," she reassured her.

"I know but I kinda thought the first time we'd go out for a meal it would be a tad more romantic that sitting near the soft play area!" she laughed shyly.

Peyton beamed hearing those words....Brooke wanted to be romantic with her. And indeed this was not exactly that setting. They were now sitting in a family friendly restaurant near the water front. Time had gotten away from them while the three of them played at the park. Only a plea of hunger from Elizabeth made the grown ups realise how much time had passed. Fortunately Elizabeth declared that she had a "good idea". That idea was that they went out for dinner. While Brooke seemed to agree this was indeed a good idea, she didn't agree with Elizabeth request for an "Old McDonald's" or any of her other fast food suggestions, which amused Peyton no end. As a compromise they agreed on the Waterside, which had a decent menu and more importantly an indoor soft play area for the kids. Elizabeth, had given her mom a request of mac and cheese before running off to play leaving the two women alone for the first time that day.

"She's a ball of energy," Peyton mused watching Elizabeth jump around on the climbing frame.

"Yea, she can tire you out easily."

"I am so impressed. I mean you work and you are an excellent mother. I always knew you;d be a good mother but seeing it....seeing you two together...its breathtakingly beautiful," Peyton said reached her hand across the table to take Brooke's. "You are beautiful."

Brooke, turned a shade of red and bowed her head in slight embarrassment, but she clung on to Peyton's hand, enjoying the contact, and the soft caress of Peyton's thumb brushing over the back of hand, causing the hairs on her arms to raise. They sat in silence both relishing in their touch, until they were joined by a somewhat exhausted brunette who declared she was hungry and didn't want to play again.

Breaking their contact tried to entice her girl into sitting down, enticing her with the free crayons.

"Why don't we color sweetie? Peyton can help you, she's very good at drawing."

"What can you draw?," Elizabeth questioned Peyton suspiciously.

"Anything you want," Peyton said moving her chair around closer to the little girl.

"Draw a dog," she cried. "I want a doggie like the one on TV."

Peyton looked at Brooke quizzically,

"She loves the Andrex puppy," Brooke sighed, rolling her eyes up laughing to inwardly to herself at persistence of her daughter to constantly bring up the subject of getting a puppy.

"Oh right, well he is a cute puppy," Peyton declared as reached for the crayons, "Now what color is this dog of yours? Brown?" she asked teasing the youngster.

"No he is yellow," she exclaimed puling out the yellow crayon from the box.

"Oh yes, silly me, " Peyton laughed lightly, stealing a glance at Brooke, who looked on in awe at her daughter and the woman who was quickly stealing her heart again.

_________________________________

"Maybe I should just go now," Peyton said as they pulled Brooke's car back into her drive, "She looks tired," she said glancing into the back of the car where Elizabeth with fighting the urge to sleep.

"Oh, well if you have to."

" I don't have to I just thought maybe...."

"I'll have her down in bed with twenty minutes. She's exhausted. We can talk after that, just the two of us, no interruptions," Brooke said persuading Peyton to stay.

Once in the house, Brooke set to getting Elizabeth washed and into her pjs, while Peyton watched intently as Brooke did her motherly duties.

"Come Lizzie-beth, time to get that cute butt into bed," Brooke said patting her daughter lightly on her bum, "Time to say good night to Peyton."

"But I'm not tired mama," protested the little girl while she sleepily rubbed her eyes, which Peyton couldn't help but think was adorable.

"I think Peyton might have something that will help you sleep," Brooke said looking at Peyton who had a confused look on her face answering with a "I do?"

"Yea you brought Lizzie-beth a gift didn't you? It's in my room on my bed side table. Can you go get please Peyton?"

Peyton found the purple monkey exactly where Brooke said it would be, and took it back to the overly pink bedroom that belonged to the infant, who was now tucked up in her pink and white sheets, with Brooke lying in the bed beside her stroking her hair gently. Peyton found her feet stuck to the floor of the door way, watching the scene in front of her. Only the beckoning of Brooke brought her out of her trance.

she made her way over to the bed and perched herself on the other side of Elizabeth. She looked at Brooke who gave a her an urging nod of the head.

"I brought you a gift," peyton started, revealing the purple monkey from behind her back placing into Elizabeth's hands.

'A monkey," she exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

"It's not just any monkey though sweetie," Brooke interjected, "It's a very special monkey."

"Why?" asked the inquisitive three year old.

"Because this monkey used to be mommy's when she was a little girl just like you," she explained to the little girl who had a confused look on her face.

"This monkey was my best friend, until I met Peyton. Then when Peyton was sad I gave him to her so she would be happy. He is a very good monkey you see. When you have him you will never be lonely."

"He is such a good monkey I thought a good little girl like you could look after him for me," Peyton interjected, "would that be ok with you?"

"I'll look after him. He is funny cause he is purple," answered the little girl, taking the monkey under her bed sheet and snuggling it into her.

"What do you say to Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"Thank you Pey-ton."

"Good girl," Brooke beamed with pride at her perfectly polite daughter, "now say good night to Peyton as you need some sleep missy."

Peyton was shocked at what happened next, as the little girl jumped up suddenly wrapping her arms around her and placing a soft peck of a kiss on her cheek before jumping back under the covers and saying a simple "good night".

Peyton took her queue to leave the two brunettes alone, and left the room, stopping half way down the hallway to listen intently to Brooke as she sang a lullaby. Peyton's heart was rushing with emotions, for Brooke, for the little girl and with fear for what was next for them all. She made her way back into the living-room, and sat nervously awaiting for Brooke's return.

______________________________________

Well, I hope that met with people's expectations. Again sorry for the delay. A big thank you to those who sent me messages urging me to continue. I will finish this story so please keep with me.

Next up Brooke and Peyton alone time.......


	13. Chapter 12

Guys some lovely reviews. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me as this is only 2nd fanfic I have written and the first that is more than 1 chapter long. Also I am liking people's suggestions or where they would like to see things go. Keep it up. I'm not promising anything but it does help get the creative juices flowing. This is not as long as the last chapter but I think it's what people have been waiting for. I hope its not too mushy.

Note: I've rushed writing this in between packing and stuff. I have a 6.40am flight in the morning so have not checked this for errors. I hope its ok.

Chapter 12

Peyton's thoughts were finally disrupted by the placing of a glass of wine in front of her on the coffee table.

"I know you have the car but I thought you could have one," Brooke suggested tentatively, as she sat herself down on the couch next Peyton, leaving a small distance between each other.

"Thanks," said the blonde raising the glass to her mouth

"Wait," Brooke declared stopping Peyton from tasting her drink, "we need to toast first."

Peyton lowered her glass and nodded in agreement.

Raising her glass to Peyton, Brooke declared, "to reconnecting."

" To reconnecting," Peyton chimed in clinking her glass gently against Brooke's before taking a sip of the cool wine.

"She really likes the monkey. She was clinging it tightly as she was nodding off,"

"I'm glad. She's an amazingly cute and well behaved little girl Brooke.

"Thank you"

"Did I ever tell you about the argument I had with my Dad when Ellie came along?"

"If I remember you had a lot of arguments back then," Brooke teased but her smile quickly faded as she recalled that the two friends were somewhat estranged when Ellie appeared and Brooke still felt a pang of guilt at not being there 100% for her best friend.

Peyton saw the drop in Brooke's features and reading Brooke's mind tried to alleviate any fears or feelings of guilt

"Brooke, we've both done a lot and said a lot of things that I am sure we both regret, me more than either of us. You know I forgave you for that a long time ago right?"

Brooke nodded her head, but Peyton could still see the sadness in her eyes.

Brooke, you said, you said maybe there was a chance of us being friends again...and maybe more

Another silent nod from Brooke, who seemed to have lost her capability to speak

"Well in that case we need to try and start with a clean slate. I know we can't ever forget the past, because it's what makes us who we are, and there are far too many beautiful moments from the past which I cherish to the day I die, but we both need to agree to forget the bad and painful ones, otherwise," Peyton faltered, choking on her words and emotions, "otherwise it will be too painful to carry on. I've carried guilt with me for too long. It wore me down Brooke. I let it eat at me and destroy my life. I let work be my only existence, then today in a matter of a few hours, two breathtakingly beautiful brunettes let me be a part of their little world, and it felt like I was living again. The last time I felt like that was when you first told me you loved me."

Both women looked at each other, eyes welling up for both of them.

"You were wearing that ugly brown t-shirt which i hated, but after that night I never thought you were hotter than when you were wearing," Brooke chuckled, let a single tear make a track down her soft porcelain cheek. She was startled into sudden silence as she watched Peyton raise her hand to her face, and closed her eyes to soak in the sensation of the gentle touch of Peyton's thumbs as it caressed her face, wiping the lone tear dry. The hand stilled and remained on her cheek, followed by a soft stroking. Both girls felt the shiver that ran through Brooke's body. Her eyes fluttered open rapidly only to be staring in to dark searching eyes of the blonde. Peyton was waiting for a sign, that this was okay, touching her in that intimate way was acceptable. The reassurance was given when she felt Brooke's own hand place over her own still caressing her cheek.

"I never really stopped," Brooke whispered, "loving you that is."

"I was so angry with you P. Sawyer, I felt so unwanted. I wanted to hate you. I tried for so long, but, but it was always there." Slowly removing Peyton's hand from her face she lowered it to her chest, placing the hand across her beating heart.

"My heart has always ached for you."

Peyton was taken aback at the racing pulse of Brooke's heart, but knew her own heart was flittering and fluttering just the same. She bowed her, and ashamedly said in an almost inaudible voice, "I don't want you to ache anymore."

A hand placed on her chin, raised her eyes once more, to peer into Brooke's hazel eyes. She felt a tear of her own roll down her face. She let a small gasp escape as Brooke leaned into her and placed a tender kiss on her tear stained cheek. She closed her eyes again, soaking in the feeling of the lips on her skin, so gentle, yet Peyton felt like the kiss was searing her skin.

Brooke pulled back, before resting her forehead against Peyton's. All that could be heard were there shallow breathes.

"I'm scared," uttered Brooke.

"Me too, but I won't hurt you again. You need to believe that."

"I want to."

"Let me show you, please," Peyton said, begging.

Suddenly Brooke recoiled from the blonde, breaking all contact, and grabbed her glass of wine and startled gulping the contents.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked in astonishment at the unexpected reaction from her.

Unable to look at the girl who was causing so much conflict in her mind, Brooke continued to looked at her glass while she spoke.

"It's different now Peyton. It's not just me you need to love. I can't let in anyone without thinking of Elizabeth."

"I love you Brooke and I love her," Peyton confessed.

At this profession Brooke snapped her head back to look at Peyton, "How can you say that Peyton? You have only spent a few hours with her, its not possible. Don't use my child to fix this."

"I'm not," Peyton exclaimed. "Brooke, how could I not love that little girl. She's a part of you, and I love every part of you with my whole being."

"Peyton, she's not your flesh and blood..."

"And what?" Peyton shouted angrily, "what are you trying to say, that you can only love a child if he or she is your own blood? Like I was trying to say earlier, I argued with my Dad for not telling me I was adopted. I was crazy at him for lying, until I stopped and realised. My mum and him loved me unconditionally and had Ellie not turned up I would never have known they were not my biological parents. They spent their whole lives loving me. I couldn't fathom it, how they could do it. Dad told me one day I would realise just how easy it was. That day has come. I know you can't understand it, but it's impossible for me to look at Elizabeth and not love her. All it took was a smile. That very same dimpled smile you have and I found my heart aching."

"Peyton, I don'y doubt you wouldn't love her but, what if this doesn't work. It would be three hearts broken not two," Brooke said sighing heavily, "she is already asking when you are coming back."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone this time. I'm done with running or avoiding my feelings Brooke. I'm here to fight. I will always fight for our love," Peyton said pleading for Brooke to see sense, " I.."

Peyton could no longer continue as Brooke's lips crashed with hers. It was tender but rough, deep and passionate at the same time. Hands moved, caressing each others bodies, tangling in hair. Brooke broke free from the entanglement, Peyton breathing heavily trying to gain back some of the breath that Brooke had stolen from her with the heated kiss.

"I love you P. Sawyer..... let's fight for this love, together."

_________________________________

Okay I hope you guys liked that. I'm out of town on business now for a few days, so won't be updating before the end of the week. You're reviews are most welcomed and again if you have any suggestions, scenes you'd like to see played out let me know


	14. Chapter 14

I found this chapter pretty difficult to write. In fact this is my 3rd re-write. Things were getting to dialogue heavy and I wasn't getting enough movement in the story. I think this works a bit better. So apologies for the delay.

Thank you to everyone for their reviews and messages/emails to make sure I was indeed going to continue with this story. I will definitely give you an ending at some point but I think there are a few more chapters worth of story. I may not update as often as you would like but please stick with me.

Chapter 13

It had been a week since Peyton had been in Tree Hill and she couldn't quiet grasp the reality of how her life had changed in those simple seven days. Last night she heard the three words she had longed to hear from Brooke. The lights had changed from red to green, they had both relinquished their fears and accepted that the love and desire was still there.

Peyton laying in her hotel bed remembering the night before, touching her lips lightly, recalling the buzzing sensation Brooke's lip's caused when they clashed with her's. They had what was bordering on a heavy make out session when Brooke put the brakes on. She had an earlier riser in the form of Elizabeth and a busy day ahead of her at work, but assured Peyton as she walked her to the door, that if Peyton called to arrange a date she would more than willingly accept. A gentle goodnight kiss at the door was granted to Peyton before she was left standing out in the cool night.

She was still in awe this morning wondering how she had been so lucky to be home knowing that her B Davis was still in love with her.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone. A large smile broke across her face as she noted the caller i.d.

"Morning beautiful," she answered in what she liked to think was her sultry voice. She heard a slight muffled chuckled at the other end of the line, and had visions of a flushed faced Brooke, who was obviously surprised at her greeting.

"Morning Pey. Look I need to make this really quick, but I was wondering if you could pop over to my store around lunch time. We need to chat about last night and what we do next."

"More talking? I'd much prefer more of the kissing," Peyton joked.

"Well...maybe we'll get to that but I spent most of the night worrying about ...this."

"Please don't worry, we'll do this how ever you need to, okay? I'm here."

"Thanks Pey. Come round time at 12 okay?"

"Will do."

"Bye P."

"Bye bye Davis."

Peyton enjoyed her late morning stroll around the town streets of Tree Hill. The beauty of it still captivating her after all these years. It was during this stroll that she saw the estate agency. Nearly an hour later she realised it was now 12:35 and she was late for meeting Brooke, made her excuses and left the agency with a pile of brochures.

She ran into a Starbucks quickly, grabbed a couple of coffees and sandwiches and cakes and made her way to Brooke's store. It was Peyton's first time in the store, and she stood taking in the customers and merchandise. The store was pretty busy with moms and their kids trying on clothes. There were at least 3 assistants on the shop floor, helping customers. Peyton looked around trying to find Brooke, but to no avail. A shop assistant approached her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for Brooke, my name is Pey..."

"Oh you're Peyton! Wow it's nice to meet you, she hasn't shut up about you the last few days. Follow me, she's in her office."

Peyton knocked gently on the door that read "Manager."

"Come in!" came the voice from behind the door.

"Hey, it's me. Sorry I'm late....I brought coffee and food as a peace offering."

"If there is a blueberry muffin in there, all will be forgiven, Brooke mocked.

"I'm in luck I guess." Peyton smiled placing lunch on Brooke's desk and sitting down in the chair across from Brooke, who was quickly tearing in to the bags.

"I'm starving," she said grabbing and a sandwich and taking a large bite out of it, "hmmm yummy."

Peyton laughed at her softly before tucking into the lunch herself. They ate mostly in silence, sharing glances and smiles across the desk towards one another, until they had both satisfied their hunger.

"Elizabeth saw us kiss," Brooke suddenly blurted out.

"What? When?" Peyton replied startled at this revelation.

"When you were leaving. She has picked up a habit the last few weeks of getting up in the middle of the night. I didn't realise she saw us kiss until this morning when I dropped her off at Haley's house. Nathan was kissing Hale's good bye as he went to work, and she turned and asked me if I was going to marry you."

"What? Dear God your daughter is as dramatic as you," Peyton laughed.

"Peyton it's not funny," she exclaimed,"Okay maybe it is a bit funny but seriously that was the last thing I expected her to say. I asked her why she thought it and she said, because she saw us kissing like mommies and daddies do.

"Awh that's kinda sweet."

"Well yes it is, but Haley heard it."

"Oh.."

"Yea, you can imagine the integration I got after that."

"What did you say?"

"I told them both that I would talk about it after work. Elizabeth accepted it much easier than Haley did."

"I can imagine."

"I just thought we could have kept this quiet for a bit longer before telling everyone about us," Brooke said, Peyton noting the obvious sadness in her eyes.

"Brooke, what exactly are you going to tell them. I mean we have not really defined this."

"That we are dating," Brooke said as a matter of fact, "I think anything else at the moment would be too much. You are okay with that right?"

A huge smiled appeared on Peyton's face, "Dating is great," she said beaming, "Does that mean you will be free for a Friday night date?"

"Well I think I can make myself available," she teased in reply.

"I will wine and dine you Ms Davis."

"Sounds like an offer I can't refuse. But we do need to agree to some play dates before then because it appears that I am not the only Davis girl with a crush on you," Brooke winked as the two of them shared a laugh together, "I am serious though. Elizabeth and Jamie were asking after you. You obviously made a good impression on them."

"They are good kids, what's not to like. My calendar is very open at the moment so just name the time and place."

"Good cause Hale's has a doctor's appointment tomorrow and can't pick the kids up. Do you fancy the school run?"

"Yeah sure I can do that. I'll take them to the park and for dinner. Give you and Hale's a bit of free time if you want?"

"I'll run it by her, but I am sure she won't say no to some 'no kid' time. Now moving on to my date, when are you picking me up?"

"7.30 sound good?"

"Perfect! Well I am sorry to do this to you Ms Sawyer but I do have some business to attend to, so I will need to ask you to leave," winked Brooke.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'll get going," Peyton said hurriedly getting herself up out of her chair and heading towards the door.

"Peyton," came the voice from behind her, "aren't you forgetting something?"

Turning round she was slightly alarmed to find Brooke in front of her. "Uhmm," she stuttered confused at Brooke's question, until Brooke lent in and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling back and muttered "bye," in her low husky voice.

Peyton grabbed Brooke's face with her hands and pulled her back into her, returning the soft kiss. Parting Peyton reached for the door handle, turned back once more to look at Brooke, "Call me later beautiful about picking up the kids and don't work too hard Davis."

* * *

Peyton arrived back at Brooke's store some twenty four hours later to pick up her car with the necessary equipped car seats.

"Hey Blondie," came the excited greeting, as she spotted Brooke in the store, "Come with me," Brooke said dragging Peyton through to the back of the store. Once out of sight Brooke pushed Peyton against the wall and stole a hungry kiss.

"Hmmm. Did someone miss me?"

"Maybe. Just a little bit, that and I want to show my appreciate for this afternoon."

"Well I'd keep it for when I return the kids in one piece!"

"Oh shut up Sawyer. You'll do great. Remember how good you were with Jenny? I knew back then that you were going to make a great mom one day. Don't worry Pey it will be fine. I called the school and they know you are picking the kids up, but call me if you have any issues okay," Brooke said placing a reassuring hand on Peyton's arm.

"Yeah, you are right this will be good. See you at 6 at the Scott's," Peyton replied before stealing the keys from Brooke's hand as well as a quick kiss on the cheek.

Peyton quickly realised that Brooke had not been exaggerating when she said the kids were excited about seeing her again. First she picked up Elizabeth from the nursery room. She had just managed to introduce herself to the teacher before she felt two little arms wrapping around her legs.

"You came!" exclaimed the little girl, "Ms Duncan, this is my mommie's bestest friend Pey-ton! We are going to play!"

Peyton raised her eyes and smiled at the teacher.

"Awh yes Ms Sawyer, Ms Davis here has been excitedly awaiting you arrival."

"You ready to go pick up Jamie, kiddo," Peyton asked gently rubbing the little girls head.

"Uh huh," she said nodding her head gingerly before turning around and running over to a peg with her name on it and grabbing her coat, before returning and declaring that she was "Ready!"

"Don't forget your artwork Elizabeth," Ms Duncan handing over a pile of paper to Elizabeth.

Bending down Peyton surveyed through the pile of paper the girl held in hand.

"These are very nice," she said because even though she didn't have much to compare against for a 3 year old she was pretty sure it was good for her age.

"Mommy put's the best ones in her office and the kitchen," the little girl said proudly.

"Your mommy will loves these I am sure. Let me take them so they don't get damaged okay?"

"Okay," she replied grabbed Peyton's free hand, said goodbye to her teacher and lead Peyton out of the class to the school gate to meet Jamie.

It took ten minutes for Peyton to get the two highly excitable children into their respective car seats. Between the fidgeting, giggling and the very complicated buckles, she eventually sat down in the drivers seat and let out a heavy sigh she didn't realise she had been holding in.

"Aunt Peyton where are we going?" Jamie asked.

"How does the park sound?'

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Iceeee cream!" cried Elizabeth.

"Ice cream for all!" Peyton cried back, looking into the rear view mirror and seeing huge smiles on the kids faces. Pulling out on to the main road, the kids started demanding music. Elizabeth was particularly persistent,

"The goat song, put mommy's goat song on!" much to Peyton's confusion. She turned on the stereo and the CD automatically started up and she instantly recognised the opening bars to "The Sound of Music". She couldn't help but laugh at memories of the many lazy Sunday mornings when Brooke would make her watch the film. It was obviously a habit she shared with her daughter.

"Ten...the goat song is ten," came the cry from behind. Peyton skipped through the disc to the desired track, until the voice of Julie Andrews, Jamie and Elizabeth singing,

"_High on a hill was lonely goatherd, lay ee old lay ee old lay hee hoo!_"

As much as Peyton liked the film, she knew she was going to have to re-educate these kids on what constitutes good music, she thought to herself, before realizing that she her self was singing along.

* * *

Forty minutes of chasing, lifting, swinging and climbing after two kids and Peyton was relieved to have a sit down, while Jamie and Elizabeth munched way on their ice cream.

"Can we play miniature golf?" Jamie asked with a mouth full of chocolate ice cream.

"Sure, if Elizabeth wants to," she said looking at the little girl who was nodding her ice cream covered face in agreement.

"Eat up, and then we will clean these mucky faces and get our Tiger Woods game on."

Playing miniature golf with a 3 and 6 year old was an interesting if not slightly frustrating experience. All rules were thrown out of the window as Jamie swung his club wildly sending the ball flying through the air and on to the wrong holes, while in contrast Elizabeth was taking about 20 small delicate strokes on every hole.

Peyton felt her phone buzz as they were halfway through their game. It was a text from Brooke.

"I hope you and the kids are having fun xx"

Peyton quickly typed a reply, much to Jamie's frustration as it was her turn.

"We are puttin(g) Tiger Woods to shame on the mini golf - get it? lol C u soon xx"

"Right time to get moving," Peyton declared, handing over the putters to the guy behind the counter and thanking him in the process.

"I don't want to go home yet," Jamie despaired.

"Who said anything about going home?" Peyton enquired.

"Where are we going?"

"Well I'm hungry. Who here likes McDonalds?"

"Me!"

"Me, me!" came the rapid replies.

Peyton sat watching the two of them play together in the soft-play area of the restaurant, while she nibbled away on the few fries the kids had deserted. She was in awe at the energy they both had, and how well the two of them played together, with Jamie helping lift Elizabeth on the ledges she couldn't quiet manage to reach. She let them play for a while longer as she did not look forward to the moans and groans that would inevitably come when she told them it was time to go home, and let herself enjoy the sounds of the children's laughter and screams. In all the noise she felt a calming peace wash over her.

Unleashing the kids from their car seats, she picked up the Jamie's school bag and followed the them as they ran crashing into the Scott's house, and into the loving arms of their respective mothers, who listened intently as their kids started chattering at hundred miles an hour about their afternoon adventure.

"Sounds like you had fun," Haley said, "What do you say to Aunt Peyton Jamie?"

"Thank you Aunt Peyton,: he said rushing over and wrapping his arms around her for a hug.

"You are very welcome kiddo. Thank you for letting me play with you and Elizabeth," she said returning the warm hug.

"Jamie honey why don't you go see your Dad, he is out back shoot hoops, take Lizzie with you too okay sweetie."

"Okay mom, come on Lizzie-beth, I'll get dad to help us slam dunk!" he said grabbing the girls hand and dragging her through the house.

"Thanks for taking them Peyton, it was really helpful."

"I'm happy to help anytime Haley, Jamie is a great kid. A right little comedian."

"Drink girls?" Haley asked leading into the kitchen.

"Uhm," Peyton stuttered.

"Yeah we'll both stay for tea," Brooked answered for the two of them, smiling assuringly at Peyton, before grasping her hand and following Haley.

"I told her about us, so just relax okay," she whispered into Peyton's ear, "Haley just wants me to be happy and I've assured her that I am."

An hour of tea and general chit chat between the women occurred before, Nathan came into the kitchen with Jamie on his back and Elizabeth in his arms, who had her head resting on his chest tiredly.

"Ladies I am sorry to interrupt this little get together, but this little one looks like she needs to be getting home," he said as he handed Elizabeth over into the open arms of Brooke.

"Hey sweetie," she said caressing her daughter's hair and placing a kiss on her temple,"Did uncle Nathan tire you out on the court?"

Her daughter nodded her head tiredly and snuggled her head in closer to her chest.

"Time for us to go Hale's. Thanks for the tea. I'll call you later yeah?"

"Sure," she said getting up and giving a quick kiss to Elizabeth, "Bye bye Lizzie-beth, see you tomorrow sweetie."

"Peyton can you grab my bag please," Brooke asked.

"Good to see you again Peyton," Hales said giving her a quick hug goodbye, "Hopefully we'll be seeing more of you now."

Peyton and Brooke bid their goodbyes and set off in Brooke's car.

"Do you want come back to mine?" Brooke asked.

"No it's okay, you need to get that one bathed and into bed, just drop me in town," Peyton reassured Brooke.

"Did the kids tire you out," Brooke teased.

"Just a little bit," Peyton admitted, "I'm not sure how you do it 24/7. I thought I worked hard out in LA but running a label is nothing compared to a 3 year old."

Pulling in front of Peyton's hotel, Brooke leaned back to see Elizabeth in her car seat, "Honey, time to say good bye to Peyton. Sy thank you for your fun day."

"Bye bye Pey-ton. Thank you for the park," the girl said sleepily.

"My pleasure, you be a good girl for your mommy," she replied, undoing her seat belt and reaching for the door handle to exit the vehicle.

"Peyton," Brooke called,

"Yes?"

"You're memory is awful,"

"What?" Peyton asked completely confused, before Brooke leaned forward and kissed her on her left cheek. She flushed with embarrassment and looked back startled at the little girl in the back seat who sat smiling at her. Turning back to face Brooke questioning her actions, Brooke just smiled and said, "Don't forget Friday Blondie. Night."

Bit of a rubbish ending but the next update will be date night for the girls and Peyton is going to spring a surprise on Brooke.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone. Thank for the last round of reviews. Some lovely comments and feedback, and I appreciate the suggestions. I will be trying to work in a few of them over the next few chapters. This next chapter is the date night. Writing "romantic" scenes is not what I consider my strongest point but I hope this is enjoyable. I know there is a lot of fluff at the moment, but I will have a few moments of angst in there soon.

Chapter 14

It was 6.45pm on Friday evening when Peyton found herself sitting staring at the clock. She was dressed and ready for her hotly anticipated date with Brooke, and now had an agonisingly long wait until it was time to pick her up.

It had been almost two days since she'd had last seen the brunette. She had busied herself with some work, looking for a new place to stay in Tree Hill and arranging this evenings date.

Brooke as ever was impatience and demanded that Peyton tell her where they were going, after all she needed to dress accordingly and more importantly notify the babysitter where she would be. Peyton however stuck her heels in and insisted it stay a surprise, and would notify Haley to ensure there was no worries. Peyton had to hold back her laughter of amusement as she heard Brooke huff down the phone.

At 7.29pm Brooke rushed with excitement to the door to greet her date. Upon opening the door, she was met with a large bouquet of red roses, making it almost impossible to see Peyton behind them. Grabbing the flowers she thanked Peyton with a little peck to the cheek.

"Is that all the thanks I get?" the blonde joked.

"It's only the start of the night Peyton," Brooke winked as she walked towards the kitchen with her flowers.

"How was Elizabeth?" Peyton shouted through the rooms.

"Oh she was okay. It's not often she sleeps over, so she was a bit teary eyed, but Nathan set up the tent in the front room, so her and Jamie could have a sleep over together," Brook said walking back into the living room with the flowers now in a vase and placing them on the coffee table.

"She's staying over?"

"Yeah well it's been a while since I've had a whole night to myself, and I didn't know how late you were going to keep me out Ms Sawyer," Brooke teased.

"But she'll be okay there right?" Peyton enquired worryingly.

"Awh look at you being all concerned," Peyton blushed at the comment, "Don't be embarrassed," Brooke said reassuringly, "I think it's really sweet."

Peyton couldn't say anything in reply but just nodded in acceptance with a meek smile.

Sitting down at their table for two in a slightly darkened corner of the restaurant, away from peering eyes, Peyton requested a bottle of wine and the waiter left them to peruse the menus.

"A very fancy restaurant P Sawyer, I am most impressed," Brooke declared peering over her menu smiling warmly.

"Only the best for you Ms Davis," she replied tentatively placing her hand on the table and taking Brooke's into hers. A simple bat of her eyelashes and a smile from Brooke, helped settle the butterflies in Peyton's stomach.

Dinner conversation was filled mostly with talk of Brooke's store and Elizabeth. Peyton was fascinated to learn more about the life Brooke had led in her absence, and even more amazed with the success she had found in her local business and motherhood.

They laughed as Brooke reminisced about stories of Elizabeth's first words (poo) and her fascination with the transformer cartoons and the power rangers, which she blamed firmly on Jamie. She listened to the stories of how she was walking at 8 months and scaring Brooke at 1 with her incessant games of hide and seek, which had her in constant panic.

"Raising Elizabeth is the hardest thing I have ever done, other than trying to stop loving you," Brooke admitted, as Peyton took her hand and gently kissed the back of it reassuringly.

"You are doing such a brilliant job Brooke. I can't convey how amazed I am at you both."

The conversation turned to Peyton while they waited for their dessert, with Brooke eager to know the riches that LA had given her. Peyton spoke about the acts she loved and signed, the long hours she worked, but the gratification that came with it when she saw her artists' entertain thousands of fan in concert. Brooke persisted to know about all the celebrities she had brushed shoulders with, but Peyton was hesitant to discuss it, until she returned from the bathroom, to find Brooke scrolling through the contacts on her iPhone.

"I cannot believe you have Simon Cowell's phone number!" Brooke screeched.

"Give me that back Brooke," Peyton protested.

"No way, you have totally been holding out on me. There are so many famous people in here, who knew you were so popular!" she jested.

"Not popular Brooke, just business in most cases."

"Come on which of these hotties did you date? John Mayer for sure right….he likes the blondes."

"I did not date John Mayer!" Peyton exclaimed in disgust, "Do not tarnish me with that brush," she laughed.

"Okay how about Kelly Clarkson, I heard rumours' that she was gay."

"She might be I've never asked her that," Peyton said bluntly.

"Oh a tad touchy Blondie, did someone turn you down?"

"No Brooke, now please just give me my phone back. This isn't fun anymore."

"Okay calm down Pey, I didn't mean anything by it," Brooke said handing back the phone to Peyton who placed it back in her purse.

They were interrupted by the waiter with their desserts. Both girls tucked in to their food to avoid the awkward silence lurking at the table.

"I told you there was no one else Brooke," Peyton finally spoke, "There was never anyone else. Not once."

"All that time?"

"All that time."

"God you must be horny!"

"Brooke!" Peyton shrieked but was just met with a stream of giggles from Brooke, and very quickly Peyton found herself laughing too. And just like that all the tension had disappeared, as the girls finished eating their desserts and staring longingly into one another's eyes.

After the bill was settled Peyton led Brooke back to her car.

"And where are you taking me now?"

"Oh that's a surprise for now. Just buckle in and enjoy the ride."

"Oh P Sawyer I hope that's a promise," Brooke laughed at the innuendo.

"Do you want to check on Elizabeth before we getting going?" Peyton asked.

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not, in fact I'd feel better if you did," Peyton admitted.

"Seriously, Peyton where are we going?" Brooke asked after she got off the phone from Haley who had assured her that Elizabeth was fast asleep in her sleeping bag after having a Power Ranger marathon with Jamie in the living room.

"Two more minutes and we will be there I promise. God I forgot how impatient you were."

Two minutes later, just as Peyton had stated, she pulled the car to a stop. She turned off the engine and exited the car, walking round to open the door for Brooke, and placing out her hand for Brooke to take.

"As much as I love the chivalry, you need to explain to me why we are here at the beach."

"We are not here to go to the beach," Peyton said leading Brooke up a short path to a darken beach house, "I wanted you to be the first to see my new home."

"This place is yours?" Brooke exclaimed in shock at the revelation.

"As off 5pm this evening," Peyton beamed racing up on to the porch and digging her keys out of her purse, "Come see inside, I think you will really like it."

Brooke attentively followed Peyton into the house, and was somewhat speechless as she took in the grand home. In front of her was a vast open planned living room which had full length French doors which she could only imagine gave a great view of sun rise over the ocean in the early hours of the morning.

"It's got a great kitchen, not that I cook much, but there are four bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, there is also a study which I thought I'd turn into and office oh and the views are just amazing." Peyton declared excitedly, "What do you think?"

"It's big."

"Is that all?"

"Did you buy this Peyton?"

"Yeah. Remember when we were in that freezing cold snow fort as kids. You said that when you grew up you wanted to live on a beach. I've always dreamed of beach house since then. I couldn't resist when I saw this."

"Why?"

Peyton looked at Brooke confused, not understanding fully her question

"Why what?"

"Why everything Peyton! Why now? Why this house? I know you are rich but it seems a bit mad to run around and just buy a house out of the blue."

"I need somewhere to live Brooke. The hotel is nice but it's not a home. Look come with me there is another thing I want to show you. Please?" she said pleading.

Brooke took Peyton's hand and followed her up the wooden staircase, as Peyton led her unknowingly to a bedroom door, pausing in front of it.

Peyton turned to face Brooke, and gently took her face into her hands, forcing their eyes together.

"Brooke, know that I say this with good intentions. I'm not asking anything of you right now, and you know I am patience and can wait for us to be together," Brooke nodded her head showing her understanding, "but I also want to show you my intentions for us. I don't care if it takes a hundred more dates to win you over, because one day you will be ready for us to be together in every way. And I'm showing you now, that I am ready and committed to that."

With that Peyton opened the door in front of them and turned on the light revealing what was obviously once a little boy's bedroom.

Peyton tentatively wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist and pulled her into her, whispering gently in her ear, "One day I'd like you and Elizabeth to live here with me."

She felt Brooke's body weaken and fall into her, and heard a soft sob escape Brooke's throat."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked Brooke but was met with more silence, "Brooke please," she begged.

"I, I can't believe you did this Peyton," replied Brooke gently breaking free from Peyton's hold, turning to face the blonde, her eyes scanning over Peyton's features, searching for the girls reasoning.

"It didn't start out this way. I was looking for a place for me, and then when I saw this I was able to picture a future. I saw you and me sitting out on the porch swing, you whispering dirty suggestive thoughts in my ear of what we would be doing later that night, while Elizabeth played in the sand with our dog."

"You think we are going to have a dog," Brooke laughed lightly.

"No family is complete without a dog. I was thinking a golden Labrador, because they are meant to be really kid friendly, that and they have beautiful dark chocolate eyes, which I seem to have a liking for," she smirked caressing a thumb gently over Brooke's left eyebrow, whose heart was fluttering crazily as her mind processed Peyton's vision of "their" future. She had to admit it sounded wonderful, and it was something she definitely wanted but her mind was screaming that this was too much too soon.

"Tell me what that pretty little head is thinking."

"That this is too much to soon, but the sentiment is lovely," she blurted out.

"I've scared you huh?" she said running her hands over Brooke's shoulder's reassuringly, "I guess I just got a bit wrapped up in it all. Just forget the whole "family home" thing. I'll turn it into a very cool bachorlette pad, so I can impress the ladies," she said winking, before swiftly feeling the expected slap she was waiting for.

"Ladies my ass!"

Peyton laughed as Brooke's mocked shock disgust, "Oh shush you. You know the only ladies I'm trying to impress are you and Elizabeth. Come on, maybe it's time I got you home."

"It's not even 11pm Peyton. I'm not having it that my first kid free night in a year and I am home in my bed for midnight."

"Well my lady what do you suggest?"

"I think you should show me where the master bedroom is," she said grinningly like a Cheshire cat.

"Let me lead the way madam," Peyton replied grabbing Brooke's hand and pulling her into the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

Okay I know that may have seemed a bit short but if it helps the next chapter is halfway done, and I hope to have it up and posted before/during the weekend.

Thank you for your continued support.


	16. Chapter 16

So I'm back, with another chapter. This one is well....I guess its a kind of filler chapter with a bit of fluff and general domesticated bliss between our three gals.

I was going to make this chapter one whole day but it started to get a bit long so I am splitting it with the intent to add a bit more drama in the next chapter.

Major apologies for the delay in updating and a kind thank you to those still reading and adding this story as a fave/alert etc.

Chapter 15

Peyton slowly awoke from her deep sleep, where her dreams had been filled with the image of the brunette who was lying in her arms sound asleep. Peyton couldn't help but smile as she gazed at her very own sleeping beauty. She had missed so much and so many things about Brooke over the years but in that moment she realised that what she had missed more than anything were these moments of calm. When it was just the two of them wrapped in one another. Without realising her actions, she found her fingers gently entangled in the silky brunette locks, and lay there content until she felt Brooke stir from her sleep.

"Morning," Brooke murmured huskily.

"Morning gorgeous. Did you sleep well?" Peyton enquired.

"Like a log. You?"

"Best sleep in years."

"Yea it's amazing the effects a hot make out session will have on you," Brooke giggled, while removing herself from Peyton's hold, and propping herself up her arms so she was now above Peyton, face to face. She bent down agonisingly slowly before capturing Peyton's lips in a searing kiss.

"As much as I would like to continue from where we left last night, I have a daughter who is expecting me to pick her up and take her to for her dance class at 10," Brooke said when she eventually broke the kiss.

"Dance class?" she asked with a tone of disdain.

"Yeah, I blame the whole High School Musical craze. Her nursery friend Julie goes and whatever Julie does Elizabeth has to follow."

"High School Musical? Oh dear god I really need to start educating this kid on what good music is."

"You leave her alone Peyton, she's too young for emo music."

"Look I have a broad taste in music and can certainly find better music that is kid friendly than that rubbish you seem to be forcing her to listen to."

"Awh come you were singing along with the goat song."

"She told you?"

"Oh yes she was most impressed that you knew all the words!"

"Well, I'd rather her singing songs from classic musicals if she must."

"Come with me," Brooke suddenly declared, "Come with me to pick up Elizabeth, we could spend the day together….if you aren't busy that is? She asked hesitantly.

"Brooke we are both still in yesterday's clothes, that's going to look a little bit seedy."

"You wished it had been a seedy night. In fact I heard you murmur my name in your sleep Peyton. Were you having sexy dreams about me?" she teased.

"Check you all full of yourself! If I remember correctly it was me that had to stop you last night."

"Well, you must be suffering from temporary memory loss, as I believe it was me that had to put the brakes on out little make out session when you started to get a little too hands on."

"Whatever, you wanted it as badly as me, don't deny it Davis."

"Maybe," she smirked placing a playful kiss on Peyton's nose, "but I can't argue anymore without some caffeine."

"Come on then, there is a drive thru coffee house on the way to the hotel, that way I can get out of my seedy clothes!"

With caffeine levels full, and freshly dressed for the day the two women, drove over to the Scott's house in Brooke's car. Pulling up to the house Peyton's noticed Lucas' unmistakable mustang in the driveway.

"Maybe I'll just wait in the car," she blurted out.

"Why?" Brooke asked, before following Peyton's gaze and seeing the car, "Is it because of Lucas being in there?"

"He was hardly welcoming at our last meeting. I'm having a really good day so far, and don't really don't want him to spoil my mood."

"Well, tough you are coming in there with me. Once he realises that I want you back he will be fine. He's just being protective, you can understand that right?"

"I guess," Peyton replied sullenly.

"Where's my Lizzie-beth?" Brooke called playfully as her and Peyton entered the hallway of the Scott home.

"Mommeeee," came the cry from the other room shortly followed by the little girl dashing into the hallway and crashing into her mother's open arms, and scooped up into a loving embrace. Brooke showered the toddler with kisses, making the girl squeal with laughter.

"Did you miss mommy?"

"Uh huh, but Uncle Nathan made pancakes and I got chocolate chips in mine," she grinned proudly.

"I can see that," Brooke teased as she tried to rub the chocolate smudges of her daughter's mouth.

"Pey-ton!" the girl shrieked when she finally noticed the blonde standing behind her mother.

"Hey kiddo," Peyton beamed, "Did you have a fun sleep over with you cousin Jamie?"

"Yeah we played Power Rangers. I was the yellow one."

Peyton laughed as she saw Brooke rolling her eyes.

"Why are you here? You going to play with Jamie and me?" the little girl interrogated Peyton.

"Peyton is going to come and keep mommy company at your dance class honey."

"But can she play after?"

"Of course she can," Brooke said dropping a final kiss on her daughters head before letting her out of her arms, "Now go grab you back pack sweetie."

Elizabeth dashed off into another room and as she disappeared Haley greeted them.

"Hello ladies," she grinned, "I take it the date went well?" she winked.

"Great, thank you," Brooke replied for them both, "Thanks again for taking Elizabeth over night. Did she behave?"

"She's always a dream. Maybe we'll have her over a bit more often now you social life seems to be picking up?" Hale's teased.

"Perhaps."

"Hey," came the sudden deep voice of Lucas who approached them from behind Haley.

"Morning Luke," Brooke said cheerfully, "I take it Linsday is out of town if you are over here scrounging breakfast?"

"You got it in one," he smiled before staring intently at Peyton, who felt very at unease.

"Morning Luke," she said bravely, only to have a muffled morning muttered back in her direction, as he turned away back to kitchen to join the other Scott men. Seeing her crest fallen expression, Haley pressed a reassuringly hand on Peyton's shoulder, "He's just adjusting. He doesn't mean it, not really."

Peyton nodded her head slowly and gave Haley a meek smile, when she noticed her hand was being grabbed. She looked down to see mini-Brooke, beaming a big teeth grin at her.

"Come on Pey-ton. I need to go to dance," she said pulling harder at her arm. Peyton let the little girl "drag her" towards the front door, before glancing at the giggles coming from the two women behind her.

"You are such a push over Peyton," Haley laughed.

"You leave my girl alone," Brooke in a mockingly protective tone, before giving Haley a big hug and thanking her once more babysitting, with a promise to call her later to fill Hale's in on all "the details".

The car journey was filled with the chatter of three year old about her sleep over, her dance class, her nursery and she seemed to take great delight in pointing out all her favourite places they drove past to Peyton.

"Honey Peyton used to live in Tree Hill," Brooke told the girl as she pointed out another grocery store, "She knows where everything is."

The girl looked a bit disappointed and was stunned into silence for a few moments, before starting up the questioning.

"Where you live now?"

"I…well I lived in a place called Los Angeles, but I am going to stay in Tree Hill now. I even bought a house by the beach. Maybe you can come visit sometime?"

"I looooooove the beach. Mommy can we visit?," she asked excitedly.

"Once Peyton is all moved in we can go visit,"

"Today?"

"No not today sweetie, Peyton has not moved in yet."

"Tomorrow?"

Brooke let out an exasperated gasp as her daughter's insistence on an answer, she loved her daughter dearly but these recent games of constant questions tried her.

Peyton noting this interjected on Brooke's behalf, turning back to face Elizabeth in the back of the car.

"I'm still living in the hotel sweetie, but as soon as I get moved in you and your mommy will be the first people I invite over okay?" Peyton said which seemed to satisfy the girl who simply replied with an "ok".

Turning back to face the front she felt Brooke grab her left hand, giving it a tight squeeze before saying "thank you."

The two women were perched on small wooden benches at the side of the room, amongst a gathering of other parents. Peyton could hardly believe the noise levels being made by a group of 20 little girls. The dance teacher certainly had her hands full, trying to keep the attention of the smaller girls. A few of them would lose concentration throughout the routines, and dance their own merry dance to a completely different beats than the music being played. And then there was the music its self, track after track of Hannah Montana, High School Musical and the Jonas Brothers which would normally make Peyton's ears bleed. Some how though, the comfort of Brooke's hand in hers' and the beaming smiles Elizabeth would throw their way every time she finished a dance or a move, made it all feel very worth while.

She felt Brooke lean into her, linking their arms together, and felt a shiver run down her spine as Brooke spoke softly into her ear, to be heard over the music.

"This must be torture for you."

Peyton just shook her head from side to side, "Beside's the music, there is nowhere else I'd rather be right now," she replied.

Brooke linked their arms tighter revelling in the blonde's sweet response.

"Have you thought when you are going to move into the house?"

"The only thing stopping me is furniture and clothes."

"Oh goodie, I like a shopping spree!"

"The only thing is I might need to go back to LA to pack up a few things."

"Oh," came the dulled reply, "When would that be? It will no doubt take you ages to pack up your big LA mansion," she jested trying to hide her obvious disappointment.

"It won't take long. I'm going to rent out the house fully furnished, so I really only need to remove my personal effects. I imagine I can be out there and back with a couple of days…unless you want to take a vacation in LA?"

"Oh Pey I'd love to but I can't leave Elizabeth for anymore than one night."

"I meant both of you silly. We have this magical kingdom called Disneyland there that I think she would like."

"Pey it's a sweet suggestion and I'd love to take you up on the offer but I am hemorrhaged to the hilt at the moment between start up costs of our online store, and our second physical store location opening…"

"The flights are on me Brooke,"

"No," Brooke replied sternly, "I can't accept that Peyton,"

"Why not?"

"Because it's too much,"

"It's not to me. It would be worth every cent."

"Please don't make say no again Peyton. It's a lovely offer but I really can't accept."

Peyton realised this was not meant to be argued about and simply stated, "Is it silly that I'll miss you both?"

"Good, it will mean you will hurry back."

After class the three girls headed back to Brooke's home. While Brooke worked away in the kitchen prepping lunch, Peyton was being introduced to all of Elizabeth's favorite toys and games. When the lunch of soup and sandwiches was ready, Brooke found her girls lying on the floor of Elizabeth's bedroom with a rainbow of crayons scattered amongst them and the sheets of paper.

"Look mommy, Pey-ton drew a doggy!" she cried cheerfully holding up the picture. There was indeed a picture of a dog, which Elizabeth had now helpfully scribbled over in yellow and green. "I colored it."

"It's beautiful sweetie, very well done. Why don't you bring it with you and we'll put it on the fridge. Now hurry up before your soup gets cold."

"What soup?"

"Tomato."

"Yummy," cried the girl as she ran out of the room.

"Having fun?," Brooke asked giving out a hand to help pull Peyton up from her position from the floor.

"Yea, but a bit disappointed…. she doesn't seem to own Hungry Hippos," she jested, receiving rolling eyes from Brooke and a shake of her head.

Peyton moved in closer to Brooke, taking hold of her arms to bring her into an embrace, "I like this, me, you, Elizabeth. It feels …."

"Great," Brooke beamed in reply, feeling herself start to flush, due to the close proximity of the gorgeous blonde. Peyton nodded in reply, before leaning forward for a kiss, hesitating slightly before murmuring a soft question of "is this ok?" but her question was quickly answered, when Brooke crashed her lips into hers, massaging one another slowly and gently. Pulling back for breath, Brooke muttered that "it's more than ok, but lunch really will be getting cold" before moving in for another kiss. Breaking apart Brooke pulled Peyton by the hand down the hallway

"I forgot how mesmerizing your lips are Brooke Davis."

"So honey what do you want to this afternoon?"

"Uhm I want to, uhmmmmmmmmmmmmm," the girl strung out, obviously thinking very hard,"Swimming!" she suddenly declared.

Brooke gave Peyton a questioning glance.

"That sounds fun," Peyton replied to Elizabeth, smiling at the dried red streaks of tomato soup on her face, "Where do you guys swim?" directing her question towards Brooke.

"Usually over at Haley and Nathan's but…,"

"Jamie has a hoop in the pool." Elizabeth informed Peyton.

"Sweetie I need to phone Aunt Haley first to make sure it's ok," she said trying to calm down her excitable child, "Now finish your sandwich and I'll phone Haley."

Elizabeth stared looking at her sandwich sullenly as Brooke left the room.

"You okay sweetie," Peyton inquired.

"I no want anymore," she said pushing her plate away.

"Oh come on you need all your food so you have energy to swim all afternoon. How about I help you finish what's left but you can't tell mommy okay."

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment before nodding her head in agreement, while Peyton tore the remaining sandwich in half and proceeded to eat her half, declaring how yummy it was. Elizabeth followed suit picking up her sandwich and taking a few more bites.

Upon returning to the dining table and seeing that her daughter had almost finished all her lunch she caressed the girls cheek with her hand before giving a kiss, "Well done sweetie. Did you eat that all yourself?" Brooke questioned her knowing fine well that her daughter always left something on her plate which was now suspiciously empty.

"I might of helped," Peyton interjected quickly when she saw a guilt ridden look fall upon Elizabeth's gentle features, " I was really hungry and you make a good sandwich Brooke."

"Okay greedy guts, next time just ask me and I will make you more," she said teasingly as she reassuringly ruffled Elizabeth's hair, "Now go get your swimming bag sweetie, Aunt Haley is waiting for us."

* * *

So what did you think? Okay I hope. Are you ready for some drama? Or do you want more fluff?


	17. Chapter 17

Wow so many reviews! Thank you soooo much. I was not expecting such kind words, the last chapter seemed to go down rather well, which surprises me as I didn't think I'd done a very good job with it.

You all seem to be liking the fluff, which is great because it is kind of fun to write. But I heard the cry for some drama and angst. so I will attempt to meet everyone's needs.

In reply to one reviewers comments about the pace at which Peyton bought a house. I didi worry that I was making it move all a bit quick but this is Tree Hill. If Brooke can buy a furnished house and move her and Peyton in a matter of a few hours, I think Peyton can do the same thing. Anyway it is firmly Peyton's place and her alone (at the moment?).

In reply to the cry for some "smut".... I've never written anything like that. Not sure if I can, and anyway I don't think our couple are ready for that just yet....as much as the teasing suggests otherwise.

Chapter 16

Swimming at the Scott's house was not the fun filled afternoon that Peyton had hoped for. For starter's they were not Haley and Nathan's only guest.

"Yo! Blondie" came the cry of Skills, as the girls walked into the back garden and pool area.

The excited greeting was also followed by a rude, "You got to be kidding me!" huffed Lucas as he grabbed his empty beer bottle and walked moodily into the kitchen.

"Ignore him," Brooke whispered into her ear, soothingly stroking her arm trying to stroke away the insult.

"Don't worry about me Brooke," she replied surprised at how confident she sounded.

"Hey girlies," Nate said approaching the threesome, "especially you little miss," he said grabbing Elizabeth into a bear hug and throwing her over his shoulder and twirling around to screeches of delight from the little girl.

"Nathan put her down," Haley shouted.

"She likes it Hale's, don't you?" Nathan asked the girl who was still on his shoulder, whose giggles started to subside enough for her to cry "Again, again!"

"See!" he said stated pointedly at Haley before twirling the little girl some more.

Haley rolled her eyes at her husband before grabbing Brooke by the hand, and subsequently Peyton, into the house, "Let's leave the men to look after the kids for a while. You two need to spill on what's going on here," she said wagging her fingers between the two girls.

Peyton sat back on the living room couch next to Brooke and let her lead the conversation. Haley seemed to be taking the revelation that Brooke had indeed forgiven her and was willing to accept Peyton back into her life well.

"So how did the date go ladies?" Haley asked coyly.

"Good thank you, very good actually," Brooke beamed towards Peyton, who felt herself blush slightly, as Brooke grasped her hand, pulling it to sit on her lap.

"So you two are back together now right?"

"Well…," Brooke replied, looking at her, "Peyton is moving out here so we will continue dating and take it from there."

"And what are you telling Elizabeth?" Haley continued to enquire.

The reply of "There is nothing to tell her," caused Peyton's heart to dip heavily into her chest.

"Brooke she caught you two kissing. Don't you think that will maybe confuse her?"

"She's not confused. She has not asked about the kiss again."

"Maybe not to you but she has here."

"What?" Brooke asked her face draining in color, and her grasp on Peyton's hand tightening with shock.

"She mentioned something about her friend Lea"

"She has two moms – she has asked me about them before," Brooke interrupted, finishing with a heavy sigh, as she released her hand from Peyton's.

"Yeah well she asked, as she doesn't have a daddy can she have two moms like Lea, because she would pick Peyton, because she is, and I quote 'fun and mommy likes to kiss her'."

"Shit." Brooke's head fell into her hands. Peyton watched on as Brooke's started to massage her temple with her fingers, a tell tale sign of a very worried Brooke Davis.

Instinct made Peyton move closer to Brooke and wrap her arm around. She rubbed her hand up and down her back trying to offer some form of comfort.

"I thought you should know," Haley added, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I don't…I don't know what to do Hale's," she crocked in reply, her raspy voice almost breaking.

"You just need to tell her the truth."

"Mama are you crying?" came the soft voice of Elizabeth who was standing in the hallway, hair dripping wet and a large towel wrapped around her.

Jumping up off the couch Brooke, quickly plastered a smile on her face, and went over and wrapped her daughter up in he arms.

"Sweetie you can't run around Aunt Haley's house when you are soaking wet."

Elizabeth started intently at her mother, before reaching up and wiping a small tear that had escaped, off her cheek.

"Why you sad?"

"Mommy is not sad now you are here sweetie," Brooke tried to reassure her daughter, who looked around at her Aunt and Peyton who were smiling widely at her. Taking that as reassurance the little girl kissed her mom on the cheek before announcing that they all had to come play in the pool because she was fed up of all the boys.

"Of course," Brooke laughed at her daughter before carrying her daughter back outside towards the pool.

"And what do I do Hale's?" Peyton said piercing the silence left in the room.

"You just keep doing what you are doing Pey. They both love you, just be there for them. Promise me you are not going to leave again."

"That's the last thing I will ever do, I promise."

"That's what I thought," Haley said smiling and giving Peyton a reassuring stroke on the arm, before heading out the living room but was stopped her in her tracks,

"Uhm Haley…one more thing…I don't have a swimming costume."

"I have just the thing for you."

Peyton followed Brooke's lead of enjoying the afternoon swimming activties, knowing that they faced a heavy weighted converstaion later. The afternoon was filled with much fun and laughter as the adults took turns joining the kids in the pool, playing games with them and generally just enjoying the chance to be carefree. Peyton couldn't help but feel over whelmed with it all. Everyone was generally kind and warm to her, and conversations with Nathan and Skills flowed naturally. There was only thing one that was putting a damper on the whole afternoon and that came in the form of one Lucas Scott. He had avoided her all afternoon, which was somewhat of a relief to Peyton, but every time she was with or near Brooke, she could feel the heat of his stare. The few times that she caught him glaring at her, she could see the flash of evil anger he had obviously inherited from Dan. At one point Brooke had caught the Peyton glaring back, and warned Peyton yet again to "ignore him". She tried to persuade Brooke to let her talk to him, but the brunette insisted on no drama, as the day was going far to well to be spoiled by a silly argument. She knew that Brooke was right and turned her attentions back to enjoying the rest of the company.

She joined in the game of water basketball, only to embarrass herself – it never was her sport.

"It's okay Aunt Peyton, it's hard to beat my dad, he's the best point guard in the whole NBA," Jamie proclaimed proudly. She took the opportunity of defeat to excuse herself and go dry off. After a quick towel dry she made her way into the house, where she caught Haley and Brooke deep in conversation. Catching her out the corner of her eye as she passed, Haley called on her.

"Hey Pey where are you headed?"

"Bathroom. I think I've had enough of the pool for one day."

"Nathan wants to have a bbq, are you going to join us?"

"Uhm if Brooke is then yeah sure."

"Excellent!" Haley exclaimed.

Peyton continued onto the guest bathroom. She had just locked the door and turned on the shower when she heard a faint rapping on the door.

"Uhm it's occupied," she shouted through the door.

"I know that silly, let me in," came the reply of a very recognisable voice, causing a grin to grow on Peyton's face. She had barely unlocked the door and cracked it open when the next thing she knew she was forced up against the wall with Brooke's lips on her. She felt her whole body heat up from the passion in Brooke's kiss, and released a low groan as Brooke hands caressed the bare skins exposed from wearing the swim suit. Regrettable she pushed Brooke off her.

"You know as much as I enjoy these sneaky moments of stolen kisses, it is starting to get frustratingly annoying."

"Me annoying?", she fawned in mocking shock, "How could you say that P. Sawyer?"

"Because you keep getting me all hot and bothered."

"Oh really?" she said raising an eyebrow in interest.

"You know fine well you do, but it's really not fair when you know it's not even going to digress into any sort of make out session."

"Well, you need to stop being so sexy."

"Excuse me! How exactly am I doing that?"

"You are wearing a hot bathing suit for one!"

"It's Tutor Moms', it's hardly revealing!"

"And you are being super cute with Elizabeth. You know how a guy always looks hotter when he has a kid?"

"Kind of."

"Seeing you interact with Elizabeth like that totally makes you hotter."

"Yea?" Peyton said with interest, "That's not why I am doing it but that's definitely an added bonu...." but she was cut off as Brooke captured her lips once more, this time with kiss being softer and gentler.

"About earlier," Peyton tried interrupting once more, "About Elizabeth," she gasped out between the peppering of kisses Brooke was now placing down her neck .

"Hmm," Brooke moaned into her neck, the humming sensation against Peyton's neck causing a ripple of vibrations through her whole body, "We can talk about that later. She is not going to see us in here," Brooke managed to say before sealing her lips over the blondes again, as Peyton groaned at the contact, letting herself getting lost in the moment and the taste of Brooke. She almost failed to notice when Brooke had finally let their lips separate, and was now peppering her face with small kiss across her cheeks, chin and then finally the tip of her nose.

"I hate when you are right P. Sawyer, but thankfully that's not too often," the brunette admitted as she held Peyton's chin in her hand, her thumb slowly stroking across the blondes now swollen lower lip, "We will continue our conversation and more once we get home, okay?". Still under her spell, Peyton could only nodded in agreement and watch in awe as the brunette that held her heart sauntered out the bathroom leaving her on her own.

"Time for a cold shower," Peyton thought to herself grinning from ear to ear.

Brooke was busily helping Haley setup for the barbecue, and was heading back into the kitchen for more cutlery when she felt a strong hand grab her arm, "Lucas what the hell?" Brooke shouted alarmingly he dragged down the hallway and into the dining-room.

"I'm not going to sit by and watch this Brooke," Lucas stated angrily, "She doesn't belong here. She doesn't deserve you, let alone the adoration Elizabeth seems to spreading on her. She needs to fuck off back to her LA mansion."

Brooke stared at Lucas in disbelief, she had seen so much good in the man and knew he always wanted to protect her but she could not let him continue this craziness.

"You need to need to get over this Luke."

"Why Brooke? You can't be serious about letting her back into your life. She abandoned you when you needed her the most."

"You don't know what happened," she stated purposely trying to keep her calm.

"No you are right, none of us know why she left, but we know what it did to you. She left us to pick up the pieces. You didn't need her then and you certainly don't need her now."

"You are right," Brooke conceded, "I don't need her, but I do want her."

"You are crazy!" he bellowed in disbelief.

"Why? Because I love her?"

"Because you are forgiving her! You can't love her Brooke, you just can't."

"I can Luke and I do. I never stopped. I just fought the feelings and tried to bury them but they never left no matter how I tried.," Brooke sighed heavily, " I promised myself I wouldn;t chase her, it had to be her that returned to me. She came back Luke, she came back for me, and she wants me, that's all I ever really wanted."

"She doesn't deserve you."

"She fought for me Luke, in more ways you will ever know. She's been the only constant in my life bar these last 4 years. She knows everything about me and loves all my faults."

"Whatever she did to you Brooke it must have been bad. You cursed her to the high heavens in you drunken stupors."

"I was hurt then Lucas, confused and angry. It didn't mean I didn't love her."

"If you are not going to think of yourself then at least consider Elizabeth in all of this."

"What the hell is that meant to mean? Fuck you Lucas!," Brooke screamed, her angry now getting the better of her, "How dare you think I don't put my child first."

"She's getting attached to her Brooke. She doesn't deserve to know heartache at her age. Can you honestly tell me that you know Peyton won't leave?" Lucas challenged.

"I believe she won't and it's my opinion that counts, not your or anyone else's for that matter."

Unbeknownst to the arguing pair they had company, in the form of the blonde at the centre of their disagreement.

"Lucas don't you dare speak to her like that. It's me you have the problem with not Brooke, so be a man and have it out with me."

"I've been trying to but your protector here keeps stopping me"

"Tell him Peyton, tell him the truth."

"Brooke…I …I can't."

"You did nothing wrong Peyton, you know that. Tell him why you ran. I can't let people think you about you so derogatorily."

"And telling them the truth will make them think more highly of me!" Peyton almost laughed at Brooke's suggestion.

"No Peyton, you defended me, you protected me and you do not deserve this treatment from anyone," Brooke turned suddenly to face Lucas again, " You hear me Lucas? She saved my life, so don't you dare."

Alarmed at the rage in Brooke, Peyton stepped in between the two, to protect her girl from a backlash from Lucas. Grabbing her firmly by the shoulders, Peyton forced the brown eyes to look at her. She was scared at what she saw looking back. Gone was the shimmer and glow of happiness she had grown a custom to over the last week. Now there was rage, anger and sadness. This caused Peyton to flashback all those years ago, she never could handle to see such pain, not when she was the cause. These eyes, these hurt and broken eyes….these were part of the reason she fled. She couldn't face them again.

"If I tell him, will it fix this?" she asked gently wiping away a falling tear. Brooke nodded back slowly, sniffling to fight back the onset of more tears.

"Okay then," Peyton replied dejectedly. Brooke was right, she couldn't lie any more. Turning to face a now stunned and silent Lucas who looked somewhat guilty at the upset he had caused, she asked him to "go get the Haley and Nathan", as they all deserved the truth and she could only say this once. Without any argument Lucas nodded and quickly left to retrieve the others.

" You should go be with Elizabeth," Peyton instructed Brooke.

"No. I want to be with you when you do this. I won't let you do this on your own."

Brushing an errand strand of the brown hair behind her ear, Peyton leaned into place a light chaste kiss on her temple, before pulling her into a tight embrace. She knew admitting the horrors of that night would be difficult but with Brooke holding her hand she knew she'd make it through.

* * *

Enough drama? Enough fluff? Hope you all enjoyed it.

I'm thinking of jumping a head a little bit in the next chapter....this seems to have been a long day so far. I've started to storyboard the next few chapters, but as always I am open to new direction.


	18. Chapter 18

Another update. It's amazing what you can accomplish with a free weekend. Okay so a little bit of a time skip, but this is generally an angst-y chapter, but on a positive note it's put me in the mood for some major fluff for the chapter. I am conscious that I am maybe making Peyton a bit annoying but at the same time I'm worried that I am making it all a bit too easy for her with Brooke accepting her so easily. Chapter 17

Peyton awoke to the sound of a rapping on her hotel room door, "house cleaning" came the call.

Peyton groaned loudly noticing the bedside alarm clock now read 12.05 pm.

"No thank you" she shouted in reply, before grasping her head in her hands, as pains shot through it. She lay still until the ache subsided somewhat. Sitting up in bed she took stock of the sight in front of her. An almost bare mini bar reminded her of the cause of the headache. Groaning again she flung herself back down onto the mattress pulling the quilt overhead and burying herself in darkness.

She lay there with eyes closed listening to her heavy breathes. She tried to avoid the inevitable but she found her mind filling with the actions of the previous night. The looks and stares from the people she once called friends. Their eyes filled with disappointment, anger and sadness. Haley had been the first to break the silence with a soft cry. Nathan comforted his wife in a tight embrace but kept looking at Peyton. She couldn't read his expression. She turned to Lucas. He wasn't looking at her. Instead his eye line was fixed firmly on the brunette standing next to her.

Peyton was shaken from her thoughts by the buzzing of her cell phone as it vibrated on her nightstand. She let it ring out before she attempted to move from her lair of solitude.

Staring at the screen she saw several missed calls and text messages. Most were from Brooke but there was a text message from Haley and one from an unrecognized number.

She read them in the ordered they had arrived.

_"Elizabeth says goodnight. I'm sorry for earlier. B xx"_

_"P please answer your phone. B xx"_

_"okay it's getting late. I'm taking the hint u really want to be alone. I'll call u 2moro. Love u. B xx"_

_"r u up yet? We need to talk."_

_"Peyton I shouldn't have let u leave last night without telling u how sorry I was. I wished I'd known sooner. We all make mistakes. Ur's was honorable. Now call Brooke - she says u r ignoring her calls. Haley xx"_

_"i'm worried now. Please call. B"_

_"I still don't forgive u for leaving her but I understand y u felt u had to. I would have done everything to protect her. U saved her but then u broke her Don't u dare hurt her again. Lucas"_

The last of the messages caught Peyton off guard. The evil glare Lucas had given her as she left the Scott house still sent a shiver down her spine. She never expected any kind of acceptance from the upstanding moralistic Lucas Scott.

Her heart then sunk as her mind raced back to all the texts and missed calls from Brooke. She had insisted Brooke drop her off at the hotel despite her and Elizabeth's requests to go home with them. The little girl had not been oblivious to the tension between the adults. When Brooke announced they were leaving she protested until she looked at the dejected Peyton. Noticing the smiles had disappeared from her mother and her friend, the little girl conceded her pleas quickly before grabbing Peyton's hand and leading her to her moms car.

When the car stopped outside the hotel Brooke tried to grab her hand. She tried to snatch it away but was distracted by Elizabeth asking her once more to come home. Brooke took the opportunity to place a soft gentle kiss on the back of Peyton's hand. Their eyes interlocked for a brief second, but the pain and worry visible caused Peyton to turn away quickly. She glanced back to Elizabeth before saying a gentle 'goodbye' then closed the door and made her way to the hotel bar. She vaguely recalled stumbling into her her room sometime after midnight after the bar had shut, and still feeling the overwhelming need to vanquish the memories haunting her, she attacked the mini bar. She drank until she could think no more, before crashing into her bed and falling into a much needed dreamless state of unconscious.

She needed to speak to Brooke, but her fingers hesitated as they hovered over the call button on her cell. Instead she sent a text.

"Just woke up. Sorry to make you worry. Had a bit too much to drink. Will call once I freshen up. Sorry again. P xx"

It was a shit text, and she knew it but she wasn't ready to have a conversation with Brooke in her current state. She read the text once more before hitting the send button. She moved to drag herself out of bed when the phone sudden buzzed with a new message.

"I'm just glad you r OK. Don't keep me waiting too long blondie xx"

Peyton smirked at the response. She couldn't fathom where Brooke managed to find forgiveness for her. It was more than she deserved and she needed to pull herself together because Brooke did not deserve this broken version of Peyton.

She paid the taxi driver and trudged up the driveway and found herself standing nervously in front of Brooke's front door once again; it was becoming a pattern. She breathed into the palm of her hand, checking to see if the overload of mints had managed to mask the in-digressions of the night before. She knocked hesitantly on the door, and heard Elizabeth shouting "mama! the door". The door opened, seeing the blonde hair before her Brooke jumped through the door way and took Peyton into a full embrace. Peyton's arms were pinned into her sides unable to move with the sheer force she was being held. She swore that if Brooke was any bigger she would have crushed her.

"You came," the brunette whispered into her ear, "you came back," and with those words released Peyton felt Brooke's grip loosen.

"I didn't leave," she replied, "I didn't mean to hurt you.....I'm not used to having to think of someone else. I guess I got too used to the singe life huh?" she jested trying to make light of the very serious situation.

She suddenly felt two smaller arms around her legs followed by the cry of "Pey-ton!" from Elizabeth.

"Hey kiddo! I am liking all the hugs I get here at the Davis house," she said as she laid her hand on the little girls head, who like her mother was not in much hurry to let go. The three of them let themselves indulge in to moment before breaking the hug and moving into the house.

As to be expected, Elizabeth took all of Peyton's attentions, which prompted Brooke to make a quick call whilst the two girls played in the bedroom. She called Julie's mum, and soon had a play date set up, much to her daughter's dismay.

"But I wanna play with Pey-ton," Elizabeth protested when her mom announced Julie and her mom where on their way to take the girls to park. She explained that little girls were meant to play with other little girls, and sometimes mommy needed time with adults too.

After promises from Peyton that she would still be here when she got back, Elizabeth warmed to the idea. By the time Julie and her mum arrived she ran excitedly to greet her friend and barely looked backed to wave to her mother.

The two women, were finally alone and the silence of the home seemed to echo.

Brooke disappeared into the kitchen. Peyton hung back unsure of what do or say next. Peaking her head out from the kitchen Brooke called out "how's the hangover blondie?" Causing a nervous chuckle from Peyton.

"It's getting better" she replied as walked into the kitchen to see Brooke busying herself over the stove.

"Sit down," she directed the blonde.

She did as instructed and waited patiently. Brooke placed down a large cup of black coffee in front of her. The aroma alone was enough to help ease the headache that had lingered with her since awakening.

"Thank you," she said as she enjoyed a long sip. She drank in silence and was almost finished when Brooke placed a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese, on toast in front of her. She looked up at Brooke who was now sitting down at the table with her, "eat up" she requested. Peyton took her first bite, closing her eyes to savor the taste of the warm food. The taste brought back memories of their younger years when after a night of partying Brooke would always somehow manage to drag herself out of bed and make the one meal that always seemed to her cure Peyton's hangovers. Even back then Peyton knew that one day Brooke would make a great mother because her passion to look after those she loved was overwhelming.

"No one can ever beat your eggs and cheese," she managed to say as she shoveled the food in her mouth, startled at how hungry she was, but it made sense as she had completely ignored her bodies request last night for dinner over the booze.

"you looked like you needed the old Davis hangover cure. How much did you drink last night?"

"Too much," Peyton mumbled hanging her ashamed of the behavior of last night.

"And did it help?"

"It blocked some stuff out my mind I didn't want to see, so yeah it did," she confessed, "Though I can now think of what might of been a better solution."

"I should apologize," Brooke started

Peyton dropped her fork on to the table in surprised, "Wait apologize for what? I was the asshole who ran out and got drunk last night when I should have been more adult and came home with you like you asked. "

"I pushed you to tell them."

"No Lucas pushed the issue and ..... and it was the right thing to do in hindsight. It was difficult but it needs to be."

Peyton started at the woman in front of her, the woman who had stolen her heart too many years ago to count. The woman she protected, the woman she ran from and the woman she came back for.

"I came back for you. I didn't expect it to be easy, but last night....it was really hard for me."

"I know sweetie," Brooke said soothly. She got up out her chair and moved round the table do she was now sitting next to Peyton, taking her hands and forcing her to turn to the side so they we sitting face to face.

"I...I don;t deserve any of this," Peyton managed before she burst into uncontrollable sobbing, falling into the outstretched arms in front of her. The sobs shook her through the whole of her slim frame, but Brooke just held on tighter, she would not let her blondie fall apart on her. Peyton's chest hurt with the heaving sobs, she didn't want to be this fragile, she was stronger than this.

"I'm so so sorry," she kept saying over and over in a mantra.

"No more apologize Peyton, please," Brooke would reply, a hand running through her golden locks.

"I'm a mess...a stupid mess."

"You are my stupid mess."

"I don't deserve you, I'm no good to anyone."

The last comment pushed Brooke over the edge, she pushed peyton out of their embrace, held her firmly by the shoulders, "Don't you dare! You've come back into my life and made me feel....amazing."

Peyton was still fighting the urge to cry, and couldn't find a response.

"You complete me. Before you came back my life revolved around Elizabeth and work. I though that was enough. I was so wrong. Every moment I spend with you is more wondrous than the next. I want us to stop all this drama Peyton. I want you and I to be together and I want us to move forward. We need to stop looking back."

Peyton looked into the deep brown eyes before her and smiled as she recalled the memories of those eyes, the ones that loved her, that gazed at her for hours, telling her she was the only one.

"I want you to be mine, always," she confessed.

Lips collide with hers, she could taste the salt from her tears mix with the tastes of Brooke's sweet mouth. Sweet and sour.... a perfect analogy of their relationship. She reveled in the sensation of Brooke's tongue swirling in her mouth, she felt her eyes rolling back in her head, as she savored every moment and sensation. If not for the necessity of air she swore she could live on these kisses.

When the kiss ended Brooke interlaced her fingers into Peyton's and pulled her up, leading her out of the kitchen and to a door that Peyton had yet to see behind, Brooke's bedroom. Brooke noticed the alarm register in Peyton's eyes.

"Don't get too excited P Sawyer. I just want to lie with you and enjoy the peace and quiet without my little rascal demanding your constant attention," she said coyly, winking at her.

As they entered the room, Brooke released her grip and made her way over to the window to draw the blinds. Peyton remained rooted to her spot in the room, surprised at the awash of awkwardness that she felt, and watched as Brooke kicked off her shoes, and settled on to the bed. She patted her hand on the empty space next to her inviting Peyton to join her. Peyton positioned herself on the bed, leaving a gap between the two of them, but Brooke quickly scooted over and pulled Peyton into her arms. Peyton sank into the embrace so easily, moving to rest her head on the brown hair girls chest. They lay in a comfortable silence, the only sound Peyton could hear was the rushed heart beat contained in the chest below her.

"Stay," Brooke said piercing the silence, "Stay with me tonight."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"She'll enjoy having you here. Anyway I was hoping you'd be with me when I tell her about us," Brooke asked hesitantly.

Peyton removed herself from Brooke's hold, propping herself up in her elbow to look at Brooke.

"Are you sure?"

Brooke nodded her head firmly, "I don't want to hide anything from her Pey, and this is only to become more."

"Okay," she replied moving her free hand to caress Brooke's cheek, before leaning in and kissing the beautiful woman. "Thank you Brooke," she murmured between kisses.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. I am currently about 2000 words into the next. I am off to London for a few days with work so probably won't be able to upload that chapter until the weekend. I hope that the quality of this story is not suffering over the quantity.

As always any reviews are most welcome and highly appreciated. Thank you for your continued readership.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to all the reviews - your support is most appreciated and your words are too generous.

I just want to take a quick moment to address two comments directly to help clear things up.

pmcc - I can't help but write Lucas as a jerk, I could never connect with him as a character watching the show. I see him as one of those people who find it very difficult to ever admit they were wrong, or say the word sorry, but I think he might start to mellow….eventually.

In terms of B pushing the subject, well I my thinking was that because she had forgiven P, she wanted everyone to see that P, in her deep love for her, had done something to save her. The leaving part was wrong but the protection was not and she wanted to share everything with her friends as she'd been living with it all on her own for 4 years. I don't really plan on any more animosity from anyone else now that it is out in the open. Everyone has moved and accepted that B&P are back together, and they are happy for B.

xNonodysxHomex - I am glad you liked the bit of P going back to B. I was worried people would be annoyed that I made her runaway again, but it is an instinct in P, but one she is learning to overcome, because being with someone (or in this case some people) forces you to stop being so selfish in your thoughts and actions.

Moving on to this new chapter, I went for another time jump, and this time it is a bit longer which I felt was necessary to move the story forward. The chapter is bigger than I anticipated but I knew I had to get the whole "chat" with Elizabeth included as it seems to be something you are all waiting on and I would hate to upset my wonderful readers. I found it difficult to write – I have no idea how a parent tries to explain something like that to a child, but I think B got the right way in the end. I hope you agree.

* * *

She is amazed that she managed to last four years being alone. Although it was little over a month ago that she left LA, it felt like she was now living another life completely. The nightmares had subsided, the few that she had were usually on the nights when she slept alone back at her new home, but these were few and far in between as she started to integrate into Brooke and Elizabeth's daily routines. Peyton found herself catering all her decisions around the two brown eyed girls, and her life was not a far kick in the arse from domesticity. Mornings (when she stayed over) were spent cooking breakfast, (she was no longer burning the toast) and helping get the little girl dressed for nursery. The others days when she stayed at her own place, she would still make her way over to the Davis house and exchange the Starbucks cup of hot frothy coffee with Brooke for Elizabeth to do the morning school run.

During the days, she was knee deep in DIY decorating the beach house. Gone were business suits or skirts and shirts she was so used to wearing on a daily basis. These were now replaced with paint stained overalls, or jeans and t-shirts when she was not working on the house. Her feet were enjoying the freedom that came with not being confined to high heels, instead replaced by worn converses.

When Peyton returned to her LA home to pack up her old belongings she almost threw out her entire wardrobe, as it no longer fitted the person she was. However on revealing to Brooke that she was dumping her designer suits and shoes, she was severely chastised and instructed to bring it all back to Tree Hill so she could have her pick.

Five long days it had taken Peyton to pack up all the things she wanted to bring home. She thought there would not be much she would want to take back with her but seeing the gold and platinum discs reminded her of the business success she had achieved. She wanted to share these achievements with Elizabeth; she wanted to be able to show the young girl, as she grew up that, even when you hit rock bottom you can still achieve your dreams.

She visited lawyers and took some meetings with the label who bought her out, discussing how her consultancy role would work out of North Carolina. She committed herself to working a twenty hour week, as she wanted flexibility. Brooke's business was in a demanding phase and had been the cause of the one and only argument since they had got back together.

Peyton had offered to provide a capital investment, but Brooke rejected it, determined that she would have the success on her own terms. While Peyton respected the decision she was mad that Brooke wouldn't let her help when it could all be sorted so easily. However, just like old times, Brooke got her way.

"_I understand you want to support me, but how about you put the cheque book away and just keep helping me in the way that you have been. You have no idea how much easier things are knowing that Elizabeth is with you in the afternoons. I've never had anyone to help like you do. Sure Haley and Lucas would babysit occasionally, but they weren't there for the bath times, the story times." Brooke said tenderly trying to diffuse the heat of the argument. _

"_Story time is my favourite." Peyton conceded._

"_All those little things make, it so much easier for me, that is worth more to me than any amount of money you can give."_

_A kiss between the two sealed the end of the argument._

The evenings were the hardest. She missed the comfort of Brooke's soft brown leather couch. Every night, half an hour before bedtime, Elizabeth would get to watch cartoons with a cup of warm milk. She usually wormed her way in between the women snuggling into her mother side. On the nights where she was particularly tired she would lay her head in her mother's lap and stretch her legs over Peyton's and request to be tickled. The first time she asked this Peyton gave Brooke a perplexed look. "Just run your fingertips up and down her legs lightly – she loves it." Brooke explained. Peyton did as instructed but found it rather strange until later that night when Brooke performed the same act on her, though she was pretty she enjoyed it more than Elizabeth, especially when Brooke added her lips to mix.

Things had moved at a slow pace in the bedroom department. Sure Brooke teased her constantly but when it came to the crux of it Brooke, still wasn't quite ready to give herself fully to the blonde. She had used Elizabeth sleeping next door as an excuse but Peyton assured her constantly that there was no pressure, everything would happen at it's own pace. She had waited for over four years; she could wait as long as it took. One night Brooke yet again put the brakes on a steamy make out session. Peyton's top had not long been discarded as they were caught up in the heat of the moment, but Peyton's attempts to remove Brooke were refused.

"_Stop Peyton," Brooke hissed pulling back sharply from their entanglement, moving back to her side of the bed. Peyton sighed heavily, pulling herself out of bed._

"_Don't go," came the strained voice._

"_I'm just getting my top," she said as she sank back into the bed. She tried to move closer to Brooke, but sensed that that was another mistake. They lay in an awkward stillness. _

"_I'm not the same anymore Pey. Not since Elizabeth," confessed the now shy woman._

"_Don't be silly Brooke. You look beautiful."_

"_You say that but you haven't seen the stretch marks."_

"_I don't care about that, as long as you haven't suddenly grown an unordinary amount of body hair on your torso," she jested trying to make light of what was obviously a serious issue for Brooke._

"_I don't want you to be disappointed."_

"_You can never disappoint me. You do recall that I haven't seen or touched anyone in years. You could have put on a 100 pounds and I'd still want jump you bones."_

"_You want to jump my bones? Why you are such a romantic Sawyer."_

"_I try," she said taking the joke as a sign that the tension of the moment had passed and took the opportunity to spoon with Brooke. She ran her fingers lightly over Brooke's exposed arm, in the same fashion she comforted Elizabeth. She placed light kissed in the crook of her neck, "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis."_

"_I love you to Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."_

Peyton was pulled out her memories as the captain's voice bellowed over the speaker system.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain. We are making excellent progress, having picked up a good tail wind. We are estimating an earlier than anticipated arrival in Tree Hill within the next 40, minutes moving up our arrival time to 14:15. The weather is a comfortable 76 degrees, with a light southerly wind.

I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for flying with U.S. Airways today and we hope to see you all again soon."

"Is this home or a visit," Peyton's travel companion asked, a mature woman, who she guessed was in her early sixty's.

"Home," she smiled broadly, "You?"

"Visiting. My son and his wife live here. I'm looking forward to spending some time with the grand kids," she said as she rooted around her hand bag before pulling out pictures, "This is Chris, he is 10, Grant is 8 and this little ball of energy is Susie, who is 6 next week."

"They are beautiful," she remarked, and they were good looking kids but not a patch on Elizabeth or Jamie she thought to herself.

"What about you dear are there any kids at home wait for you?"

"My partner has a little girl. She will be coming up for four this year. And I have a nephew who is seven," Peyton said as she proudly showed the older woman the screensaver picture on her iPhone. She had taken it days before she left for her trip. The picture was one of her favourites. The two of them had just devoured ice cream cones and their faces were still covered with it, she told the kids to smile as she whipped out her phone to capture the mess. As she did Jamie pulled Elizabeth into a tight hug and screamed "Cheese".

"They are adorable."

With her bags collected, Peyton rushed to her car and headed straight for Brooke's store. She had told a little white lie and said that she wasn't getting home until late that night.

Entering the store she smiled at Millicent, placing her index finger to her mouth to hush the young woman from announcing her presence.

"Is she in her office?" she asked, to which Millie nodded.

Peyton opened the door quietly, relieved to see that Brooke had her back to her, as she was working at her drawing board. She sunk up behind her girl, placed her hands over her eyes and whispered seductively in her ear, "Guess who?"

"Goldilocks!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly, as Peyton removed her hands allowing her to turn around and seized her girlfriend's lips into a searing kiss. As quick as the kiss began, it ended with Brooke pulling back and then playfully hitting Peyton on the arm.

"You lied P Sawyer. You said you were on the last flight."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah well I wasted an hour last night making you a sign for when we picked you up at the airport," she said putting on a fake frown.

"I can make it up to, if you let me."

"Oh really and just how do you intend to do that?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well first I was going to start with this," Peyton said as she claimed another kiss, "followed by this," she muttered as she deepened the kiss, running her tongue along Brooke's lips begging for entrance, that was dully allowed.

"Anything else?" Brooke boldly asked when the kiss had ended smirking at her girl.

"Oh B Davis, there's no fooling you. How about this?" Peyton suggested placing a small box in front of her.

"For me? Oh you shouldn't have!" she giggly responded, before ripping off the paper. Her youthful taunting ceased when she saw the gift that lied within, "This is too much she," whispered in shock.

"Nothing is too much for you," she replied moving her hand through her girl's dark brown locks, "Anyway a successful business woman deserves to wear a proper time piece."

Brooke continued to stare at white ceramic Chanel watch in the box.

"Try it on then Davis!" Peyton said taking the watch out of her hands and physically forcing it on to Brooke's wrist. "See now you look very sophisticated

"We missed you P."

"I should think so," she smiled, "Now I think that watch says it's time we go pick up Davis Jr."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Oh dear god I can hear the squeals of excitement already."

Brooke was right about the squeals, followed by the tight hugs from the little girl. She spoke non-stop all the way home, asking Peyton about the big plane, and if she saw any "amous people". Peyton wondered how in a few days it felt like Elizabeth seemed to have grown up.

Back at the Davis house, Peyton surprised Elizabeth with some gifts from her trip.

"It not my birthday," she exclaimed and looked at her mother waiting for the okay to rip open the papered gifts. Elizabeth's shouts of joy were met with mock groans from Brooke, as Elizabeth proudly showed her mommy all the moon sand and paints.

"Peyton, you do realise how messy these things are to clean up right?"

"They can't be that bad."

"Yea well if you think so you can try and remove the dried up play-do out the carpet. Trust me it's not easy," she said demonstrating the fact by lifting the corner of the rug that sat in the living room floor. Underneath she revealed a patch of the carpet which had was moulted and stained with red marks, and on closer inspection it looked like parts of the carpet had been cut away.

"Baby iz-beth did that!" Elizabeth said almost proudly as she watched her the women inspect the damage.

"That's right baby Elizabeth did do that. That's why mommy had to stop buying play-doh," Brooke said trying to instil some sort of authority into her voice.

"Baby iz-beth a bad girl, but no me mommy. I'm a good big girl."

"Yes, you are honey. Any mess or accidents I will solely blame on you Sawyer," she said winking at her blonde beauty.

For dinner Peyton offered to cook, which resulted in a large amount of teasing from Brooke but as the sat down to eat the spaghetti and meatballs Brooke had to concede that she had done a good job.

Dinner conversation was full of the exchanging news of what the girls done over the week they were apart, and Elizabeth telling tales of nursery, as she managed to cover her face in red sauce. The promises of a trip to the ice cream parlour for dessert encouraged the little girl to finish her dinner before rushing off to watch Thomas the Tank Engine on TV, while the two women cleared up the kitchen together.

"All my boxes should arrive tomorrow morning, so I won't be able to do the school run in the morning, is that okay?" Peyton asked as she dried the dishes Brooke was washing. She had offered to buy them a dishwasher when she realised they didn't have one but as ever with Brooke she was very unwilling to accept handouts, which for once Peyton was thankful for as she was starting to enjoy this tradition of the two of them side by side at the sink working together and chatting.

"No problem honey I can do it," she smiled as she passed another plate, "Are you okay to pick her up?"

"I can do it," she beamed back, "What's your plans for the weekend?"

"Well Haley and Nathan are going through to Charlotte as Nate's team has an open day and they offered to take Elizabeth, so I thought it would be a perfect opportunity for us to spending some time together."

"Hmm sounds like a good plan B. Davis, though I did have a plan or two myself."

"Really and what are they exactly?"

"Well, one involves one of your favourite hobbies."

"Oh those sort of plans huh?" Brooke teased.

"I meant shopping Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed with laughter, "I need some new furniture for the house, and was hoping you could offer some input."

"Oh babe, I never turn down an offer to shop," Brooke said before leaning in to capture the blondes lips. Peyton quickly dropped the towel in her hand and pulled Brooke into her, but was surprised when Brooke jumped up into her arms and wrapped her legs around her waist. Peyton's arms quickly wrapped round the brunette holding her securely as Brooke deepened the kiss. Peyton felt the rush of blood and passion course through her veins. Brooke did not play fair at these games.

"Mama."

The both jerked their head apart and turned to look at the girl who had interrupted them, with Peyton still holding on to Brooke tightly.

"Yes sweetie," Brooke said as a matter of fact, despite the rapid appearance of red flushed cheeks.

"I want my ice cream now please," Elizabeth said while looking up and down at her mother and Peyton in their embrace.

"Sure baby, let mama and Peyton finish the dishes and we'll go okay?"

"Okay but no more kissing, me hungry," Elizabeth said before running back into the living room.

"I still can't get over how easy she accepts this," Peyton sighed as she rested her forehead on Brooke's, "How she accepts us."

"It's because she is like her mommy, she can't resist a good looking blonde," Brooke said as she placed a kiss on the tip of Peyton's nose. "I put her to bed last night and she said she likes it better when you are here kissing me, because I always smile more."

"It's all too good to believe. You, me, Elizabeth. It's more than I ever thought I could have."

Brooke stared into Peyton's eyes, and it was like looking into her soul, and the beauty of it consumed her. The words she wanted to say were stuck like a lump in her throat. She ran her right hand down the side of Peyton's face, the blonde closing her eyes, as she soaked in the sensation of Brooke's gentle touch.

"This is what I want Peyton. I didn't think I'd missed you these past few days like I did, but it works, the three of us together, and without you it just felt…empty. We both need you, we both want you….we love you," came the husked voice of Brooke who finally found the words her heart longed to speak.

"You know I'd kiss you right now but I am fearful of the wrath of your daughter, I don't want to get on her bad side."

"You big wuss!" Brooke teased, "Well she doesn't scare me. I'm the mama," she declared before devouring Peyton's supple lips.

Peyton sat on a nearby bench, watching her girls walk hand in hand along the waterfront talking animatedly amongst themselves.

She was sometimes scared that she was imposing too much on Brooke and Elizabeth's lives. despite the protest. She knew herself how much she loved spending alone time with her mommy. She always loved her daddy but little girls need their mommy. She didn't want Elizabeth to ever resent her for taking her mommy away from her. That's why she had been equally as scared as Brooke about telling Elizabeth about their relationship. The spent over a week delaying the conversation and had only told her the night before she left for LA, as Brooke kept finding it difficult to find the right way to broach the subject. She spent a week online and reading books looking for the right advice, but never seemed to be satisfied in the solutions she found. Peyton eventually knew she would have to push the subject, for the good of all of them. Brooke knew she had to bite the bullet sooner rather than later and the crunch point came when Peyton threatened that there would be no more sleepovers until Elizabeth knew.

Together they planned out the perfect day. A small road trip with a packed picnic basket. They spent the day at the beach, building sandcastles, collecting shells and jumping in the waves. They went out for a meal together to Elizabeth's favorite pizza place. Once home, they bathed and got her ready for bed. Elizabeth begged for Peyton to read her favorite book of the moment (Disney's 101 Dalmatians) but that was dismissed as Brooke had a special story of her own to tell.

With Elizabeth sitting comfortably under the covers in her bed, Peyton and Brooke took their places on the bed, one on either side of the little girl, as Brooke began her story.

"Sweetie do you remember asking mommy why you didn't have a daddy?"

The girl nodded her head, "and mommy said it was cause she didn't love anyone enough to let them be your daddy."

Elizabeth sat quietly for once listening intently to her mother.

"There are only two people in this world that mommy truly loves. You my darling are the first," she said as she pulled her daughter's hand up to her lips and placed a delicate kiss on the back of it, "but I also love Peyton very much," Brooke confessed and with her other hand she reached across the bed and interlaced her fingers with the blonde.

Elizabeth looked across at Peyton with a beaming smile before looking back at her mom.

"I love Pey-ton mama."

The two hearts of the adults swelled with the innocent and sweet sentiment.

"I know you do honey but the way mommy loves Peyton is a bit different."

A quizzical look fell over the infants face.

"I love peyton like aunt Haley loves uncle Nathan. And like how uncle Lucas loves aunt Lindsay."

"You like to kiss her" the girl exclaimed.

"Yes I do," Brooke laughed lightly.

"Peyton be my daddy?" the girl innocently asked.

Both Peyton and Brooke laughed at this suggestion which seemed to upset Elizabeth's feelings.

"I want her to be my daddy."

"Honey she can't be your daddy because she is a girl, but she could be like another mommy."

"Like Lea has?"

"Yes like that"

"You get married like uncle Lucas and aunt Lindsay"

"No," Brooke answered which again caused a perplexed look to appear on the girls face.

"Why not?"

Peyton took it upon herself to speak for the first time.

"One day I'll ask you mommy to marry me but right now we are just enjoying being together and spending our time with you. Is that okay?" to which Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Peyton glanced over to see Brooke's response to her sudden declaration. The brunette smiled brightly back at her with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Mama no sad," Elizabeth said alarmingly.

"Mommy is not sad. She is very, very happy to have two girls she loves very much. Now sweetie it's sleepy time for you. Give your mommy a big kiss and hug," she said opening her arms into which Elizabeth threw herself into.

"And how about one for Peyton top?" Brooke suggested.

Elizabeth gave Peyton an equally big hug and kiss, before getting back under her covers.

"Peyton still read me?" she asked longingly holding up her book.

"Only cause you are so cute."

With Elizabeth tucked up and fast asleep in her bed, Brooke went to open a bottle of wine for her and Peyton.

"Oh sweetie don't pour me any, I need to drive home later."

"You are not staying over," Brooke said disappointedly.

"You know I want to but I'm expecting the delivery guys to arrive early."

Brooke pouted. "Oh no don't do that to me that's not fair," Peyton begged.

"Pleaseeeeee, I'll make it worth your while," Brooke said seductively.

Peyton bit her lower lip to stop herself blurting out 'yes', she needed to be able to retain some self control over her craving need for Brooke.

"Uh uh, not tonight babe, but I'm all your's this weekend. I promise."

"I get all of you?" Brooke said moving herself on Peyton's lap, wrapping an arm around the back of Peyton's neck, caressing her lightly.

"All of me, if you want it."

"I want all of you Peyton Sawyer."

* * *

Okay so that was along chapter - my longest I think. So a question for you all to consider. We are roughly a month into P&B being back together, is it time for them to "get it on"? I am scared I am rushing them. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

**Not really happy with this chapter. Found it rather difficult to write, and I restarted it about three times. I think maybe with all the wonderful reviews, I started to feel a bit of pressure - a lot of expectations to be met. There is, I suppose a bit of unnecessary fluff at the beginning of the chapter but I still enjoying seeing the two of them integrate into one another lives.**

**Xfauxdilocksx – your review meant a lot, and glad that you thought I got the sensitivity right for how they told Elizabeth about their relationship.**

**xNobodysxhomex – thanks for your comment re: Elizabeth the ice cream and the kissing. I tend to base Elizabeth on my two god daughters who are 3 & 4. I love how they question things but generally accept any explanation so long as its means things stay happy (or they benefit out of it i.e. usually with candy!). Children seem to see and accept things much more easily than adults do. It's a shame that we loose that capacity as we grow up.**

**WonderousPlaceForAnEcho – Brooke is such a bad tease isn't she? It's a part of her personality I have always enjoyed. I always feel its something she does to combat the insecurities she has deep down. She has been a tad cruel to Peyton in the teasing department but I see it as a sign of Brooke becoming more willing to advance the relationship…she wants it, but she's scared so she does the only thing she knows.**

**On with the show…..**

Chapter 20

Peyton groaned as she reached to answer her phone which was ringing too loudly and at a far too early time for a Saturday morning.

"You do know it's not even 8am," she groaned into the phone, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You are still bed? God you are so lazy, I've been up for well over an hour, now get your bony ass down here and open your door," Brooke commanded.

Peyton darted out of her bed and dashed downstairs. Opening the door, she was greeted with a kiss and the aroma of coffee, "hmmm," she groaned into their kiss.

"You miss that huh blondie?"

"The coffee yes, you not so," much she said grabbing one of the cups out of Brooke clutches before trying to run back into the house before Brooke has a chance to hit her for her cheeky comment.

The girls sat across from one another at the breakfast bar sipping their coffee and eating the bagels Brooke had brought with her. Peyton smiled across at Brooke, as the brunette casually ran her foot up and down the blonde bare leg under the counter.

"Did Elizabeth get away okay? No tears?" Peyton enquired.

"No she was fine, perhaps a tad too excited to get away from her mommy," Brooke mockingly pouted, "Actually I meant to mention that the plans have changed a bit."

Peyton gave her quizzically look, unable to answer due to the big bite of bagel she had just taken.

"The Scott's needed to extend their trip, soooo,"

"She's staying out of town with them!" Peyton exclaimed, nearly choking on her breakfast.

"It was that or she couldn't go she," Brooke tried to reply before Peyton cut her off.

"Will she be okay, I mean she's never been away from you out of town right? Are you okay?"

"She wanted to go Peyton, much to my surprise and slight disappointment. I'd worry more, but Haley and Nathan are so good with her. I know it will all go smoothly. Plus I was kind of hoping you would help distract me from the thought that my baby is gone."

Peyton leapt out her chair and leaned over the breakfast counter, to kiss Brooke. "Is that distracting enough?"

"Good but not good enough," she replied grabbing Peyton by the collar of her shirt and pulling her back in for a longer, deeper searing kiss.

"You know," Peyton said pulling apart, "This makes me realise how much I really need a couch, cause if I had one, I'd have you on it right now."

"We better get shopping then."

"I think you should have a shower first, because I am not going anywhere with you looking like that, now move it Blondie I wanna shop!"

After a very quick shower Peyton threw on her usual tight fitting jeans and a vintage band t-shirt, and made her way downstairs to find Brooke. She was surprised to find Brooke in her office of all places.

"I'm ready!" she declared posing dramatically in the door way of the home office.

Brooke barely acknowledged her presence and continued to look intently at the framed pictures on Peyton's walls and shelves.

Peyton approached her from behind and slipped her arms around Brooke's mid drift, pulling her closely to her. Brooke however remained deep in her trance, as she picked up a photo frame nearby and ran her finger softly over the version of Peyton that it contained.

"You have done so much more than I realised," she said softly, relaxing back into Peyton's hold.

"I guess," Peyton replied before gently pulling back Brooke's soft brown locks, exposing her neck, which she then kissed delicately.

"You were living your dream."

Peyton failed to respond, instead she concentrated on making a trail of kisses up Brooke's neck, heading for her ear lobe, which she started to suck lightly.

"You shouldn't have given it up Peyton, not to come back to Tree Hill."

"I didn't come back for Tree Hill. I came back for you," she said into Brooke's ear.

"That might have been my dream job growing up, but my real dream was, is, to be with you. I'd sacrifice it all, this house, these gold records, the money, all of it to be with you."

Brooke placed the photo back down, and grabbed the hands that were embracing her, lifting them up high above her, and twisted round to be face to face with Peyton, who then dropped her arms back behind Brooke, clasping them together in the small of her back.

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much do you have? I've heard and read so many rumours, and it doesn't make a difference to anything but I can't help wonder."

"Would you believe me if I said I was scared to tell you?"

"Yes, but why?"

"It's a lot, and I never did anything for the money, it was about the music and making all those artists' dreams come true. The money was just an added bonus."

"Always so humble Sawyer." Brooke smirked.

"If I tell you, you won't freak out on me or anything right? Because it really is only money, and it doesn't change anything, you know that right."

"I know sweetie, I…I just think…I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry Pey."

"Don't be sorry. In fact I'm surprised no one asked sooner."

"Well I don't care. In fact I don't want to know, so long as you have enough to pay for lunch today that is," Brooke said with a wry smile on her face.

"Oh well I suppose I could buy lunch but what do I get out of it?"

"This" she replied before leaning and feeling the electricity shot through her body as their lips collided.

Peyton had forgotten how truly exhausting shopping with Brooke could be. They had been in more stores than she cared to count. She'd also bought more than she had anticipated, as Brooke had a habit of pointing out other accessories she "had to have". Each time Peyton would roll her eyes, before saying "do I really need it", and each time Brooke insisted that "of course she did" and so it was decided. By the end of the day they had purchased a a full suite for the living room and a couch for Peyton's office, more cushions than Peyton thought anyone person needed, a few throws, rugs and bedding sheets and matching curtains for the guest rooms.

Peyton was relieved when they left the large department stores, but soon realised Brooke was not quite finished. Much to her delight though she found that Brooke had led them to an antiques store. "Now this is more like it," Peyton said cheerfully.

The store had everything and anything you could have imagined from books jewellery, clothing, furniture, paintings….you name it. Peyton did at least 2 full circuits of the surprisingly large store before she had decided on her purchased. Unsurprisingly an old gramophone record player was top of the list along an old beat up leather chair much to Brooke's protests that it was ugly. Lastly when Brooke was not looking Peyton sneakily bought the pearl necklace she had noticed Brooke looking at on more than one occasion.

The girls then rewarded themselves with their hard work by grabbing a bite of lunch, followed by a stroll down the river front, enjoying the market stalls that were scattered about.

"Do you want to phone them?" Peyton asked sensing that the silent brunette holding her hand was thinking about her daughter.

"How did you know?"

"Cause I was thinking the same thing," she smiled squeezing Brooke's hand that bit tighter.

"Good because I was sacred you would think I was one of those over possessive worried mothers."

"I think you are a great mother, and I'd never think anything less."

Finding a nearby bench the girls sat down and Brooke made her phone call. It turned out that Elizabeth was having far too much fun in Charlotte with the Scott's to even speak to her mom on the phone, but Haley assured Brooke everything was going well. Satisfied, Brooke relaxed into Peyton's side and rested her head on her shoulder, and enjoyed the feeling as Peyton wrapped an arm around her. The two sat there peacefully, just watching the world go by.

"I feel like we are teenagers again," Brooke eventually said," do you remember the day we stole my Dad's boat?"

"You mean the day you talked me into skinny dipping with you? Yea I remember it very clearly," Peyton smiled as she recalled the day," That was when we had our first kiss."

"We kissed before that!" Brooke exclaimed, sitting up suddenly, and struck out to hit Peyton in the arm, but with very little force.

"We practiced kissing before hand but that doesn't count. That night in front of the fire was the first time we kissed without pretending," Peyton defended.

"I was never really pretending you were anyone else if I'm honest."

"Good because I didn't either," Peyton said dropping a kiss on her cheek, "Come let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to mine, unless you had other plans?"

"No that sounds good to me."

Back at Peyton's house, Brooke took charge of packing their purchases. Peyton happily took a back seat and watched with amusement, "You ever thought of going into interior design?"

"I'd be pretty shit hot at it wouldn't I," she replied still concentrating on trying to decide which curtains would go best in bedroom number two.

"Look if you are going to be doing this for a while do you mind if I pop out?"

Brooke immediately stopped what she was doing and turned around to face Peyton, placing her hands on her hips, "Why? Where do you need to be?" she said in a mockingly serious tone.

"Can't a girl have a few secrets?" Brooke didn't reply but continued to stare at her intently.

"I need to go grab some food and drink, unless you'd like to starve this evening, plus I have a little surprise I need to pick up for you. If that's okay?" she teased.

"Oh I like surprises," Brooke said cheerfully bounding over to her girlfriend and enveloping her in a warm hug, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "It better be a good one Sawyer," she winked cheekily, "and hurry back."

When Peyton returned back, her arms laden with grocery bags, she was glad to see that Brooke was still working away in one of the upstairs rooms. It gave her time to put away the shopping and set up a few strategic placed items for later. With everything in place she set off to surprise her girl, who she eventually found in her bedroom.

"Hey you," she said as she leaned on the frame of her bedroom door, looking at Brooke who was stretched out on her bed, "Did someone tire herself out?"

Brooke moved her head up to see the blonde, smiled at her and beckoned her to join her on the bed. Peyton climbed on the large bed, positioning herself behind her, and slipped an arm around her, and nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck. Brooke, let her fingers slips into the hand Peyton had over her waist, and the two lay their in perfect tranquillity, with only the sounds of their synchronised breathing filling the room.

"You are staying here tonight right? I don't think I could bare another night without you," Peyton said breaking the silence.

Brooke craned her head back to face the blonde and captured her lips into a soft caress.

"I'll take that as a yes," Peyton beamed back, returning a light kiss, before removing herself from their entanglement, and the bed.

Brooke groaned loudly at the loss of contact, "Where do you think you are going missy?" she said as she watched Peyton disappear into the walk in closet.

"I'm getting you something warm to wear," came the distant reply. A few seconds later Peyton appeared holding out a grey woollen cardigan, and threw it playful at Brooke who was still lying lazily on the bed.

"Oh sexy Peyton, what is this something you knitted for your grand mother," Brooke teased.

"Just put it on Davis," she said tugging at her arm, trying to pull her off the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"Not far, trust me," she said holding out her hand.

Peyton led Brooke out the back of the house and down on to the sand dunes.

"Oh Blondie if you think I am going skinny dipping with you, you are crazy."

"Get your mind out the gutter Davis," Peyton smiled looking back at the girl who was now starting to lag be behind her, and tugged on her arm to get her to hurry up. A few more steps and the girls found themselves in small valley between the dunes. Sitting there in the sand was a blanket, with a large picnic basket anchoring it down.

"I thought we could watch the sunset over some dinner," Peyton said turning to look at Brooke who seemed over awed with the scenario presented to her. Peyton sat herself down on the blanket and set about opening the basket and started to pull out plates & glasses, followed with the food and a bottle of champagne.

"Are you going to join me," she said looking up at Brooke who was still rooted to her spot.

Brooke nodded her head and sat down on the blanket sitting directly across from Peyton.

"You are amazing Peyton Sawyer," she said laying a hand on Peyton's. "So are you Brooke Davis." She squeezed her hand before returning to the task at hand and opened the bottle of champagne and filled the two glasses, dropping a fresh strawberry into each, and handing one to Brooke.

"A toast," she declared holding her glass up in the air, with Brooke mimicking her actions, "to my love."

"To my love," Brooke repeated huskily, her eyes intently locked with Peyton's, as the both raised their glasses to their mouths.

Several glasses later, and with much food consumed, the girls' lay out on the blanket, Peyton lying flat on her back, and Brooke on her side curled into Peyton with her head resting on the blonde's chest. Brooke's hand moved lightly over Peyton's stomach drawing random patterns, while Peyton ran her fingers through her silky locks.

"I love you," Brooke said.

"I know," Peyton said in a simple response. She wanted to say so much more, confess her undying love for the girl in her arms but some how no words seemed to be enough.

They continued to lie there watching the sun that was almost set. The colours of the sky changed dramatically to be filled with an orange and red haze above the horizon, as the bright ball of light started to dip into the ocean.

"It looks just like how my heart feels," Brooke said as her hand wander under Peyton's clothing, and Peyton felt her skin tingle at the finger tips than ran over her exposed torso. "Like it's on fire."

Brooke shifted, turning her body into Peyton, so she was almost on top of her, moving up her body, placing light kisses on the exposed skin of Peyton's neck line, then her chin and eventually her lips, grinning into the kiss at the low groans escaping from the blonde's mouth. Pulling apart Peyton panted deeply trying to compose herself. Her body was burning with passion, her face flush. Brooke ran a hand over her face soothingly, tracing the contours. Peyton closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations of her touch.

"I think we should go back to you bed. Sand can get everywhere." Brooke uttered so quietly that Peyton almost didn't believe that she had heard her correctly. She snapped her eyes wide open, only to find glisten brown orbs staring deeply into her.

"Come on Peyton don't make me beg," Brooke teased, aware that she had surprised the blonde with her request. Peyton nodded lightly in reply, watching as Brooke lifted herself off her and reached back down with a hand to pull her. Together they cleared up their belongings and walked the short distance back to the house hand in hand.

Stepping on to the porch, Peyton halted Brooke as she placed her hand on the door to the house.

"Wait!"

Brooke looked at her questioningly.

"You need this first," Peyton said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small pink parcel and handing it to Brooke.

"Open it," she said when Brooke hesitated.

She watched Brooke's face intently as she ripped the paper to reveal a silver key.

"I want you and Elizabeth to feel welcome here anytime."

Brooke looked at her, smiling brightly, as a single tear of happiness feel down her cheek.

"Go on then, let us in," Peyton teased.

Okay so I didn't quiet get to them to the bedroom yet but they are headed that way and the next chapter will see them seal the deal ;) I've never written anything "intimate" before so bear with me – it might take me a few tries until I am satisfied with it…currently on my first draft, and I haven't deleted too much yet!


	21. Chapter 21

I need to apologises for not updating for...well I don't even want to look to see how long it's been. I know U have been a bad BAD writer. I kinda gave up because I was struggling to write this chapter for a number of reasons. But I got some really nice messages and emails asking me to continue so I forced myself to finally sit down and just write...no matter how crap I thought t was. So this may not be the best written chapter but I did try.

Will I continue after this chapter? Yeah I think there are a few more chapters of this story to be told.

I hope you like this and it was worth the wait. All errors are mine...no beta as usual. Hopefully they don;t distract from the story too much.

Chapter 21

The picnic basket and blanket had been dumped in the living room floor, as Brooke led Peyton by the hand up the staircase and along the corridor leading to Peyton's bedroom.

Once in the room, Brooke started to discard her shoes and the grey cardigan. Peyton was rooted to the spot, scared to move, scared to speak, scared of the reality of the situation. If she had read the situation right, this was it, they were about to have sex . And she wanted to so badly, had longed for this moment for years, and yet now faced with it, she felt hesitant. She knew what this meant for both of them; the final barrier to be broken down. She had spent the last few weeks worried that she was moving too fast for Brooke, she wanted this to be on her terms.

Brooke had now perched herself on the foot of the bed and softly patted the space next to her inviting Peyton to join her. Peyton kicked of her shoes, before joining her on the bed, and sucked in a large breath when she felt Brooke's hand caress her jean clad thigh.

"Pey, look at me," Brooke commanded.

The blonde turned to face the beauty next to her. Brooke brushed the loose blonde curls behind her ear, her thumb caressing her cheek, then her hand was holding Peyton's chin, her thumb now running over Peyton's pouting lower lip, causing in it to quiver.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you ready because you, I mean we don't have to, I..." Peyton stuttered over her words, which caused a low chuckle from Brooke.

"Pey, I know what I want, and it's you, let's just relax and enjoy okay?"

Peyton just nodded her head, and then hesitantly moved in closer to Brooke, taking one more tentative look into the brown eyes in front of her, but when she saw that there was no sign of faltering on the brunette's part, she let go of her fears and dived into the warmth of Brooke's mouth.

As the kisses deepened and hands wandered under garments, Peyton's mind flashed back to the first time they made love when they were teenagers. Brooke has been the more experienced of the pair, the more confident one. It was Brooke who pinned her to the bed, Brooke who undressed her, who took her small pert breast into her mouth. It was Brooke who had tease her opening before entering her over and over again, until a wave of passion caused her to arch into Brooke's open arms, before they collapsed into a sweaty entanglement of bodies.

Her minded was snapped into the present when Brooke pulled apart from the kiss tugging at Peyton's t-shirt.

"We need this off," she growled, as Peyton raised her arms allowing Brooke to pull the shirt off. Brooke's lips dropped to Peyton's collarbone, alternating between kisses and licks to the skin. Peyton's head fell back as she soaked in the sensations. Fingers ran up her spine, halting when they reach her bra clasp. Without fault, the clasp was undone, and her bra was quickly discarded onto the floor, as the brunettes' warm mouth sucked with vigour on her breast. Peyton moaned deeply when Brooke's tongue flicked over her harden nipple. She savoured the attention Brooke lavished on her breast, before she found the strength to push Brooke back slightly, grabbing at her shirt in the process.

"You need to catch up with me," she said grinning as she forcefully undid the buttons as she kisses Brooke deeply. The shirt was soon on the floor next to Peyton's, and Peyton pulled back to stare at the semi naked woman in her arms.

" I like the sexy bra, are there panties to match?" she teased as she running her hands over the red lace, and pinching at the hard nipples through the material.

"Maybe," Brooke whispered huskily, as Peyton unclasped her bra.

Peyton climbed back further onto the bed, pulling Brooke with her, arms and legs entangled as they continued to kiss passionately. Peyton won the fight for dominance, as she rolled Brooke on to her back, kissing her hard in the process.

Peyton dipped her head to lavish the full and pert breasts. "hmmmmm," she groaned as she sucked greedily on one of Brooke's nipples, while massaging the other with her hand, enjoying the groans emitted from Brooke's swollen lips. Peyton removed her lips from round the breast and moved to kiss between the valley between the two supple mounds, moving slowly down, trailing a stream of kisses over the tight abdomen, until she reached the top of the low riding jeans. Her hands moved to start unbuttoning them, when a soft tug of her hair, pulled Peyton back up to meet Brooke. Eyes interlocked, smiles were shared, "You are as beautiful and as perfect as I remember," Peyton whispered sweetly, "Let me show you how much."

It felt strange to wake up feeling exhausted even though she had slept more soundly. Exhaustion took over both women, quickly after the highs they had achieved through passion. Peyton had lay still except for weaving her fingers through Brooke's soft hair as the beauty slept peacefully, her head resting on Peyton's bare chest. The last thought running through her head before sleep consumed her was, 'this is my heaven'.

A laboured yawn escaped from her as she awoke, stretching her body to help ease the dull ache of her muscles, but by doing so inadvertently awoke her sleeping partner.

"Still tired," moaned Brooke into Peyton's chest.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

"Hmm, what time is it?"

Peyton looked around the room before realising that she didn't have a clock in the room yet. Moving the sleepyhead carefully onto the pillows she leaned over the side of the bed grabbing at her discarded jeans, fumbling to pull out her cell from its pocket.

"It's almost eleven," she sighed as she dropped her body heavily back into the soft mattress, the brunette moving an arm to pull her closer.

"I can't remember the last time I slept this late," Brooke mumbled, "Certainly had to be before Elizabeth arrived. Pey are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry I have lots of missed calls, I had my phone on silence. Let me just check the messages."

"It's Sunday. Who of any importance needs you on a Sunday morning. Come on Blondie, lets …" but before she could finish she was cut off by an alarmed Peyton.

"Brooke they are all from Haley and Nathan."

Brooke bolted up straight in the bed, "Where's my phone?" she cried.

"I don't know. Wait just let me listen to these," she said grabbing Brooke back onto the bed as she tried to escape.

Accessing her voicemail Peyton went to the last voicemail received from Haley, little over fifteen minutes ago, and pushed the speaker button so they could both listen.

"Hey Peyton. This is like the umpteenth call I've made to you and Brooke. I don't know what you guys are up to but we just pulled up to Brooke's house and no one is here. We are heading over to your now to try and find you. Elizabeth is a bit upset. You guys better be there."

"What the hell" Brooke exclaimed, "What are they doing back now. They were not meant to be home until this evening. Oh god Elizabeth….Pey what is something is wrong with her."

While Brooke was panicking, Peyton was sifting through her voicemails back to the first one.

"Brooke, babe just calm for one second we need to listen to this ok," she said before pressing play.

"Hey Peyton. I can't get hold of Brooke. Jamie fell and broke his arm. We've been at ER all night. The kids are both cranky so we are cutting the trip short and heading home. We will be back in Tree Hill by 11 at the latest. Call me when you get this"

"She's okay Brooke, she's okay," Peyton said as she pulled the shell shocked woman into her arms. She could feel the racing beat of Brooke's heart thudding deep in her chest. She gently rubbed her hand soothingly down her back, trying to sedate her. "She's okay, Jamie is okay, everything is fine, so just breath slowly baby."

They stayed there together on the bed holding one another until Brooke's pulse returned to a normal state. Removing herself from Peyton's tight yet comforting hold, she pulled the blonde into a searing kiss. "Thank you, I just worry about her so much you know," she said as a tear drop escaped and trailed slowly down her cheek, which Peyton gently wiped away with the caress of her thumb. "We are okay," she whispered as she leant into place her soft lips over the tracks the teardrop had left. "The three of us. I'm going to be here now for you and Elizabeth. I promise."

Before Brooke could show Peyton how much she appreciated the heart felt declaration with a kiss, the door bell rang.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed before darting out of Peyton's hold and grasping desperately for something to wear.

"My gown is on the back of the door take that."

"Thanks P," she said wrapping the garment around her as she dashed out the bedroom and downstairs to answer the door.

"There you are," Nathan exclaimed as Brooke swung open the front door, "Look Lizzie-beth I told you mommy would be here."

"Mama," the little girl cried as she ran into her mother's outstretched arms, "I missed you. You no home."

"I'm missed you too baby. Mommy is sorry she wasn't home," Brooke said peppering kisses on her daughters' chubby cheeks, "Mommy is so sorry."

"Was mommy getting so action?" Nathan enquired as he eyed up Brooke's dishevelled appearance. Brooke felt the heat rise in her face and knew that she had gone an embarrassingly shade of red.

"Hey don't sweat it Davis, it's about damn time," he winked, "Here is her bag. We've got to get home. We are all beat,"

"How is Jamie?"

"He's fine. He was showing off for Elizabeth, as usual. He's been told a hundred times about jumping on the bed and now hopefully he has learnt his lesson. It's a small fracture. The doc says it will be fine within a few weeks. You know kids though – they give you a hell of a fright."

"Yeah they do," she said smiling clutching Elizabeth, who had her head buried into her neck, that bit tighter to her, "tell Hale's to call me later."

"Will do. Tell Sawyer I said congrats on the hot catch," he laughed as he bounded down the steps back to the car. Brooke waved to the Scott family as they pulled away before entering back into the house, where met Peyton as she came down the stairs.

"Hey Lizzie-beth," she said cheerfully, "Did you have fun with the Scott's." A small nod of the head was the only acknowledgment she got before the girl turned back to her mom hugging her closely.

"I think maybe I need to go make some breakfast or something. You two can go upstairs and get dressed or something," she suggested unsure of the action to take.

Brooke placed a soft peck on the blonde's cheek, "Cheers babe. I think she's a bit tired, but I'm sure some pancakes would help."

"Pancakes it is," Peyton grinned before setting off for the kitchen.

Back in the bedroom, Brooke noticed that Peyton had haphazardly attempted to make the bed and her clothes were folded and sitting in a small pile on the window seat. With a small amount of force she unwrapped her daughter from her and placed her in the end of the bed.

"Mommy needs to get dressed okay sweetie?"

She nodded silently and watched intently as her mom picked up her clothes and headed towards the en-suite door.

"Don't go mama!" she shouted jumping off the bed after Brooke.

"I'm not going anywhere, look it's just the bathroom. You can come in with mommy but it's just like at home…mommy will keep the door open."

"I want to go home."

"But Peyton is making you pancakes honey."

"I wanna go home," she cried a little louder, her face starting to contort and redden, and Brooke knew tears were not far behind.

"Ok ok, let mommy get dressed," she said as she quickly put on her clothes, splashed some cold water on her face and ran a brush through her hair. Once dressed she grabbed the now whimpering girl into her arms.

"We are going home now baby. No tears, mommy doesn't like it when you cry sweetie."

Once downstairs she quickly searched for her handbag and car keys.

"Hey Brooke that was quick," Peyton said wandering out from the kitchen, looking all cute with her hair still tousled from last night, with a kitchen apron on. Her smile dropped when she saw the keys in Brooke's free hand.

"I'm sorry Pey, she really wants to go home. I think it's for the best."

"Oh uhm okay. I can come with you guys and…"

"No" Elizabeth interrupted loudly. "Just mommy."

Peyton tried not to show her disappointment. Just 10 minutes earlier she'd been basking in morning bliss with plans of feeding her lover in bed. Now she was left with dumping the bowl of pancake batter down the sink, and a day alone. She pushed the thoughts aside though and offered a weak smile. "I'll see you both tomorrow then?" she uttered bravely trying not to let the frustration show through in her voice.

"I'll call you. I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. This is life with kid's right?" she said acceptingly. "Get you girl home."

Brooke lay in the comfort of her own bed in silence, watching the rise and fall of her daughter's chest and as she fell in to the land of nod. She tried to put her down for an early nap in her own bed but she had inherited the stubborn trait from her mother and insisted she sleep in mommy's bed. Brooke could never really resist giving her daughter anything, and so it was that they retreated to her room. They lay in one another's embrace. "Mommy I no go away," the girl stated simply. "Mama's not letting you go anywhere sweetie."

Now watching her daughter sleep that last sentence from her baby raced through her head. It had been a relative emotional rollercoaster. She'd gone from being ecstatically happy to sheer panic of harm of her daughter, then relief of holding her in her arms once more. Then she was blindsided by Elizabeth's behaviour, which was completely out of character for her baby girl, and felt a rip of guilt through her body when she had to leave Peyton so suddenly. Her brain told her Peyton understood, but it still hurt and left her with regret.

Sighing heavily she reached for her cell and hit speed dial. Haley answered on the third ring.

"I wondered when you would call? Is Elizabeth okay. Peyton said she was rather clingy and upset."

"You spoke to Peyton?"

"She called to speak to Jamie and make sure he okay. I heard him bragging about how cool his cast is and how he didn't cry at all. Lies I tell you all lies" she giggled softly.

"Oh I bet he is loving the drama of it all."

"Yeah a bit too much. I tried to get him to go to sleep but he's having none of it. How's Elizabeth?"

"She lying next to me out for the count after a little stubborn fit."

"Poor thing must be shattered. She fought to keep her eyes open in the hospital until she saw that Jamie was okay. I wished I'd caught it on camera the look on her face when Jamie came out with Nathan. She jumped out my lap and gave Jamie a big hug and kissed his 'owie'. She's fiercely protective of him at times."

Brooke struggled to hold back the pride she felt, a smile breaking through on her lips, eyes welling with tears.

"Anyway why don't you give me the details of last night because Peyton wouldn't give anything away," Haley teased.

"Hello beautiful" Peyton grinned into her phone.

"Hey P. I'm so sorry about earlier, running off like that."

"Whoa stop right there missy, don't be apologising about that."

"But .."

"No but's Brooke. You did what you needed to. If you reacted any other way you wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with."

"You are so amazing . Cheesy but still amazing."

"Why thank you ma'am. How's your mini-me?"

"Fast asleep and on you side of the bed."

"Why that little madam," Peyton teased, "She's okay though?"

"Clingy but fine."

"Glad to hear it."

A silence fell over the conversation, but it lacked the awkward tension most phone conversations have.

"Maybe you should nap too," Peyton finally stated, "I mean I think I really tired you out last night."

"Ha ha, so full of yourself aren't you blondie," Brooke laughed into the receiver, before the conversation fell into yet another stated silence.

"Peyton can Elizabeth and I come over for dinner?"

Elizabeth had woken up in much better mood and back to her exuberant self. Brooke cautiously suggested the idea of dinner at Peyton's which gained a big screech of happiness from the toddler. She was so excited that she begged to go earlier so they could play at the beach. Brooke packed up the necessary bags and drove on over to the house, but was surprised to see the blonde's car no where in sight. Using her newly acquired key, Brooke let them into the house.

"Where Pey-ton mama?"

"I don't know sweetie but she'll be back soon. Let's go out back. Peyton left you a surprise out there."

The little girl gleefully followed her mom out on to the back porch where she found a pink bucket with her name painted on to it, with a plastic spade in it.

"Mama I play?"

"Yeah baby that's yours for when we visit." Brooke smile happily, thinking of the how much she loved the curly blonde, and all the little things she had done in preparation for any potential "Elizabeth" visits at her new home. They spent a little over an hour on the sand, building sandcastles, collecting shells and splashing about in the small lapping waves. Elizabeth was screaming with sheer delight at each of the ripples rushing around her ankles, when Brooke noticed Peyton approaching them from the house. She smiled brightly at sight in front of her, blonde hair glimmering in the low afternoon sunshine, kissing her rosy cheeks that illuminated her whole face.

"Are my Davis girls having fun?" Peyton shouted down the beach as she slowly drew nearer to them.

"Pey-ton, come in water," Elizabeth squealed dashing towards her in delight. When she got to Peyton she swung her arms open and upwards. Taking the hint Peyton lifted the little girl up into her arms, and found herself slightly surprised as she held on to you tightly and buried her head into her chest and rested. Peyton savoured the warmth of the hug and the swell of her heart that ached slightly at the deep affection Elizabeth was showing her. She wrapped an arm around Elizabeth hugged her back tightly and gazed up Brooke to share a relieved smile. Then just when Peyton thought her heart could not feel any fuller Elizabeth uttered a few simple words that made her burst.

"I missed you too Peyton."

Lying beside you, here in the dark

Feeling your heart beat with mine

Softly you whisper, you're so sincere

How could our live be so blind

We sailed on together

We drifted apart

And here you are by my side

So now I come to you, with open arms

Nothing to hide, believe what I say

So here I am with open arms

Hoping you'll see what your love means to me

Open arms

Living without you, living alone

This empty house seems so cold

Wanting to hold you, wanting you near

How much I wanted you home

But now that you've come back

Turned night into day

I need you to stay.


End file.
